Late Night With Kuroshitsuji
by ShiroKuroWriter
Summary: A segment with the Kuroshitsuji characters RATED M Where ... ummm We can have fun ? OF course !
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so its like 3 in the morning and i needed something to do soo i decided to read some fanfic. On my epic journey of fandom i came across a few fics where readers ( YOU !) left questions and the writer ( ME! ... i think lol) answered them as characters of the show. Amazing ! I know !**

**Soo i decided to give it a try with ... * drum roll***

**Kuroshitsuji !**

Audience : YEA - ahh its been done already cant you think of something better ?

Me *0/0 * : y- yeah of course , ummm soo my idea is to speak about certain topics it can range from literally anything to anything and to cover my ass as well as please the fans am rating it M cause if your reading this then you might be somewhat like me. A complete fangirl with preveted tendices and proud of it.

Ciel : I am sure the only one prevert here is YOU!

Me: Dont be so rude * sticks tongue out*

Ciel : Wow I am sorry.

Me: Really ?

Ciel : Of course , I am sorry that you have such childish manners.

Me * crosses arms * : Why dont we just introduce ourselves? Ok, So i am Shiro -

Ciel * Coughs *

Me * Looks at him * My name is Shiro -

Ciel * coughs again louder*

Me : What?

Ciel : You think I should introduce myself first

Me: I do?

Ciel * nods* : I am glad you agree , As you know I am the Great Earl Ciel Phantomhive

Me * sighes*

Ciel : And this is my butler Sebastian Michealis

Sebastian : Thank you bocchan

Me * fangirling ( is that a word? ) over sebby*

Ciel : So the big prevert over there wants you the wonderful readers to leave a review it can be either a topic , questions , Topic Questions , Questions about topic -

Me* covers ciel mouth * Just leave a review with anything i guess and we will launch from there and its rated M soo Request are available also * hint hint wink wink nodge nodge*

Sebastian * clears throat * I am gonna have to ask you to remove your hand from my Boochan

Me * releases Ciel * hehehe

Ciel : You do know you never introduced yourself all they know is that your a preverted fangirl

Sebastian : That pretty much covers it

Me * sweat drop* : Sebastian you too? No love for me.* sighes sadly* Anyway My name is ShiroKurowriter or ShiroKuro or even SK for really short and I will be hosting this awesome Fanfic and i wanna apologize for any OOC but in my defense it is a fanfic sooo you know

Ciel : ShiroKuro? Really ? Thats too opposing dont you think?

Sebastian : Actually Bocchan if I may explain * Ciel nods* It reflects her personalility quite well you see at times she will seem Dark and other time quite happy.

Ciel : Ohh Bipolar ? Never meet one before

Me : I AM NOT BIPOLAR ! * Very angry mumbling to herself * (A/N: Not making fun of bipolar ppl)

Sebastian : If you would observe Boochan * ciel watches * SK would you like to accompay Boochan for some tea and cake ?

Me* Totally happy no trace of anger * YES Please

Ciel : Ooo what a switch?

Sebastian * Bows * well my fellow readers please review and we will see you next time

* Serves cake to ciel and SK *

Ciel and Sk * wave bye *

Sebastian : Other Guess will join us later on for now readers it will be just myself , Bocchan and Sk

REVIEW !


	2. Chapter 2

*** Red light flashes* **

**WARNING ! Ending of chapter WILL cause nosebleed **

***Brings out a box of tissue * Just in case !**

Sk : Welcome to the late night show with ... Jay Leno !

Ciel : What ? J- Jay Leno ? That`s the wrong show

Sk : Really? oh right umm ... Jimmy Kimmel

Ciel : NO WRONG !

Sebastian * smiles* : Try Again

Sk : With Jimmy Fallon

Ciel * mumbles angrily*

Alois : Come on , One more time

Sk: Got it !

Ciel * sighs in relief*

Sk * smiling * : Conan O`Brien

Ciel * Bangs head on wall*

Claude : Again

Sk : Welcome to the late night with Kuroshitsuji

Sebastian , Alois , Claude * claps*

Ciel * staring in horror* : Seriously?

Sk : Soo Thanks to those who reviewed and we have 2 more people joining us tonight Alois and Claude.

Alois : Yes i have arrived , stare at my awesome booty shorts

Claude : Do you have to start that way ?

Sk : First set of questions come from Lucia - Sempai !

Ciel : You should introduce the full name

Sk : I am sure Sempai doesnt mind * sticks out tongue at ciel* Sebby your first !

Sebastian : I am honored

Sk : Sempai says So, Sebby, why are you so pervert? *killed*

Sebastian * Smirks* : Me? a pervert? I never really saw it that way if anyone is a pervert its Claude

Claude : Dont drag me in this

Sempai : Watch out * throwing 100ton*

Everyone * Moves out of the way *

Alois : Now thats how you start a party total property damage

Sempai : Ho~ho~ho~

Nee~ Sebasss-chaaaaaaaaaaaan~ You prefer Claude or Ciel, hmm?

Sebastian : Ciel of course !

Ciel * blushes*

Alois : Sempai right Sebastian your a pervert and Ciel loves it

Sk : Ciel , Sempai has a question for you too as well as for alois , Claude and * reads notecard* Me? YES!

Sempai : Ciel, Really, can you stop being a brat? You make Sebby depresed...T-T (but, oh, well...You don't care, anyway)

Ciel : I will not stop ! My fans adore me that way ... uh Sebastian ?

Sebastian : yes my lord?

Ciel : Do i really make you depressed ? * looks away blushing* Well i am s-s-s-sorry

Sebastian * Hugs ciel * : Its alright bocchan your cuter this way

Ciel * blushes*

Sk : Awww total fanservice Next Alois !

Sempai : Alois, why are you loving spiders so much?

Alois : Hmm spiders represent many things such as power which is awesome besides they are very dangerous especially if you get tangled in their web dont you think that reason enough to love them?

Sk : hmm never thought of them like that usually its just Spider ! SWAT it

Claude , Alois * Twitch and falls over*

Sk : Next its claude

Sempai : Claude, I LOVE YOU! (is that a question...? O_O)

Claude * pushing glasses up while blushing * : T-Thank you , and I am afraid its not a question but still accepted

Alois * glares at Sempai* Are you trying to steal My Claude?

Sk : Fanservice , Love confession and a love triangle ? we havent even gone through one review

Sempai : Author, why are you writing this, anyway. And what the hell is the opening? Where's my lovely spider...? *sob*

Sk : Why am I writing this ? because as a true fangirl of Kuroshitsuji i had to

Ciel : That just means she has noo idea why

Sk : My opening? it got your attention right ? i know it was horrible but still

Ciel : Yeah apperiently she`s never heard of spellcheck

Sk * glares at Ciel * : Brat , and your spider ? I am sure alois has it

Sempai : OK. Just it. And, welcome to Kuroshitsuji, Shiro-chan~! I get it! FIRST STORY!

And I give you the first review, my kohai~ Try to watch Baccano! too. It's so bloody cooL!

With love, Lucia de la Luna

(PS : Sebastian, If you prefer Ciel, Claude will be mine! Alois, get away from him! *schyte at hand*)

Alois : A schyte ? Bring it on i command an army of spiders and i took yours hostage

Sk: 0_0 can you really kidnap a spider?

Claude : You can

Sk : Next are the requests first its from Nelly the crazy yaoi ninja

Nelly : *giggle* hehee! can you make alois whip ceil and claude whip sebastion? xD that would be funny to watch oh and i have a question for ceil... why wont he wear short shorts like alois?

Sk * pulls out 2 whips hands one to alois and one to claude * : Guys ! make me proud its our first request

Ciel * stares in horror * : Can i at least answer the question first !

Alois , Claude : I guess

Ciel : I do but Sebastian doesnt let me wear them in public

Sk : Sebby why deny the fans the v- * stops and stares * C-claude , A-alois you guys r-r-really did it ?

* Ciel and sebastian are bent over being whipped by Alois and claude *

Sk * nose bleed* : Y-you guys need to give a warning and Ciel , Sebastian why are you guys soo willing

Alois , Claude * stops the whipping*

Alois : Do we have to return these whips ?

Sk : uh no why ?

Alois * smirks* : Claude lets go

Alois and claude * leave with whips*

Sk : you dont think he gonna ...

Ciel and Sebastian : Yes he is

Sk * swipes nose clean * : too much , last request ! From Totalamuto for this request we had to make special arrangement right sebby ?

Sebastian : Right

Sk: You dont think Ciel is gonna mind do you i mean its -

Ciel : Mind what? what are you pervert talking about ?

Sk : the next request lets see where is it ? * searches for notecards* found it

Totalamuto : M rated requests? *Eyes sparkle*

Request/Demand: Sebastian! I demand you to chain Ciel onto a bed and have your way with him! :D

Shiro-Chan: If my request goes through, I will probably be the happiest fangirl alive!

Ciel : W-WHAT? Nooo

Sk : why not ? I mean its not like you guys havent ...

Ciel : S-S-shut up

Sebastian : Bocchan i promise i will be gentle

Ciel : You said that last time

Sk * feels a nose bleed coming * L-last time?

Sebastian : Shiro-chan and i have made the nessary arrangement bocchan * caress Ciel cheek and whispers in his ear * you dont want to make shiro - chan look bad to the fans right bocchan ?

Ciel : B-but .. * closes eyes * do i have to be chained ?

Sk : Yes you do its a request

Sebastian * picks ciel up and carries him to the bed * : I think it would be good , that way Bocchan cant hide from me * Carefully places a blushing ciel in chains * Now bocchan your soo cute like this

Sk * passes out *

Ciel : S-sebastian !

Sebastian * chuckles * : My, arent you impatient * kisses Ciel *

Ciel * closes eyes *

Sebastian * smiles* : well it seems its going to be a long night and Shiro-Chan passed out and thanks to Totalamuto Ciel cant really move Til next time dont forget to review !

Sebastian * smirks at a very naked ciel * : now there was a spot around here somewhere that really gets you bocchan

Ciel : AHH ! t-t-there sebastian

Sebastian : Yes its going to be a very long night


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel : Good evening and welcome to the late night with Kuroshitsuji !

SK : Ciel! why are you doing the welcome ? Thats my job i am the hostess. * pouts unhappily*

Ciel : Well after the last chapter`s Welcome I`ve decided that i was gonna take over.

SK: you didn't like my last intro ?

Ciel : Not at all

Sebastian * smiles* : Bocchan the tea is ready * serves tea*

SK * Whispering to Alois and Claude * : psss doesn't Sebby seem a bit happy ? He usually smirking but he seems really happy

Alois * whispering * : Of course am not surprise after all the way the last chapter ended was pretty much to his liking Claude gets like that too.

SK * totally confused * : What happened towards the end ? I woke up in my bed but i cant remember how i got there

Claude : Alois and I found you passed out on the floor apparently the request was a bit too much for you

SK: Request ?

Alois * nodding * : Yeah the one with Ciel chained to the bed

Ciel : You guys realized you`ve stop whispering

SK : hehe really? my , my Sebby enjoyed last night ?

Sebastian : To the fullest

Ciel : Sebastian don't say such inappropriate things * blushing *

Sebastian : But bocchan was the one saying them last night , actually you were screaming rather loudly.

SK : 0_0 o-o-Ok maybe we should start today with our questions

Alois : People are actually still reading this

Ciel : Surprising i know

SK : you guys are the worst ! Anyway first off its technically a question so I am gonna technically answer it

Ciel : that Makes NO SENSE at ALL !

SK : Loser-Love-Franny writes : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's too funny :D Write more?

SK : thank you ! and of course i will write more anything the fan wants !

Ciel : That means she has nothing better to do soo if you review you can fill up her day with joy and happiness , * sighs* Commoners have way too much time on there hands

SK : C-C-Commoner?

Alois * nodding in agreement * : If the life of the rich were that easy !

Claude : Seems like its gonna be a long show

Sebastian : I am afraid so

SK: Spoil brats , Next we have questions from * reads note card* ohh sebby wanna take over

Sebastian * looks at card * : Of course , The next questions come from Totalamuto !

SK : Before we begin ...

Sebastian * Hugs Totalamuto * : Thank for such a brilliant request

Ciel : Sebastian Compose yourself * Blushes even more *

Totalamuto : :DDD

Sebastian, Does Ciel ever make you jizz in your pants? (LOL!)

Sebastian : Of course not i keep myself quite compose around the Young master , Now were he to order it i wouldn't have a choice :D

SK: ... i got not that's just wrong

Alois : Sebastian is quite perverted

Totalamuto: Ciel , Why are you so rapeable? I mean, everyone wants to rape you! I bet all the characters are just trying to hide the fact too! :3

Ciel : R-rapeable ? How can I be rapeable? * clears throat * Its the way i was design I have shotacon written all over but Everyone DOES NOT want to rape me ! Right ?

Everyone * looks around at each other then start whistling suspiciouly *

Ciel * Sweat drop forms* : Right ?

SK : Lets Move on !

Everyone * Agrees*

Ciel : I should be scared right now

SK* nodding* : you should , Next we have LovelyWickedDescet

LovelyWickedDescet : Alright, this is going to seem out of the blue, but if you keep them in character it shouldn't be too bad.  
SK : I will try my hardest to keep them in character but i if them seem a bit OOC i probably couldn't help myself

Ciel, Sebastian , Alois, Claude * confused*

LovelyWickedDescet : Sebastian and Ciel , What do you think of the english dubbing of Kuroshitsuji? Especially the fannestic fans who aren't allowing their rational minds out. (as in they aren't really thinking about how bad it is.. With Ciel sounding like a grown female with a slightly gruff side, and Sebastian like an old man with a nasal problem.. plus other wrongs of the series)

Ciel : We love our fans so however they view its ok we don't judge personally I don't mind my dubbed voice because it was a grown female who dubbed which probably had to have a gruff side in order to sound like a boy but * shrugs his shoulders* Everyone is entitle to there option

Sebastian : I agree with bocchan , but personally i haven't had time to check it out running errands for a 13 year old limits your free time.

LovelyWickedDescet: Wouldn't you agree that it would be better to rent it instead of wasting money to buy it.. or buy the full series on the sub only version?  
SK : As a fan of anime , I have to say i would rather spend the money to buy it then renting it , and buying the series on sub only might not always be good since Most of the dubs are just too epic !

LovelyWickedDescet : Ciel , What do you think about the fanfics that make you pregnant?

Ciel : WRONG! sooo WRONG ! I mean unless its one of those fics were I am a actual female i don't mind but come on people I am a boy and 13 year old boy

SK : So your saying you wouldn't mind getting pregnant by sebby?

Ciel : Of course not ... wait what?

SK & Alois : Ciel and sebby sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Ciel with the baby Carriage

Ciel : You guys are immature

Alois : Sebastian ! Ciel wants you to be his baby daddy !

SK* Laughs*

Sebastian : Why bocchan I am quite honored

Ciel * mumbles to himself * : I am surrounded by a bunch of idiots

SK : Too much ! onward , next comes Buzzbug82

BuzzBug82 : Oh my god... nosebleed attack!

Alois * Hands over a tissue *

BuzzBug82: Ne, I have a question, why Claude like to dance? And what's with that hair? It's so ugly! XD

Claude: Dancing is a way to express oneself and all spiders love to dance

SK: Did not know that

Claude * eyes widen * : I have ugly hair ?

SK , Ciel , Sebastian * all nod *

Claude * looks at Alois * : Really highness? My hair is Ugly

Alois * completely ignores him*

BuzzBug82 : Question for Alois, how do you fall in love with such a bad-hair demon anyway? And one more thing, can I hug you! *glomps* You're sooo cute! I want to abduct you and put you in my collection of bishounens and place you next to my gorgeous Wolfram that I stole from Yuuri... (Kyou Kara Maou characters)

Alois : Well it doesn't look that ugly after we uhh * looks around * play

Ciel * looking at the viewers* Sure "play"

Alois : Yes Play ! after we play its actually kinda hot its all dishevel and of course you can hug me after all We are here for the fans *Hugs Buzzbug82*

Buzzbug82 : Question for Ciel, how much you weight? And please tell me the secret how do you keep your skin so smooth like that please?

Ciel : i weight about 85 pounds ( A/N : not true don't know his real weight too lazy to check cookies to anyone who reviews his true weight) My soft skin? hmm i guess its the milk Sebastian makes me bath in.

SK * looks at Sebastian * : You make him bath in milk

Sebastian : Yes its great for the skin and he looks like a tiny kitten who has falling into a giant bowl of milk * goes on about cats*

Buzzbug82: A request for Sebastian, please, may I just marry you? I loveeeee you desserts!

Sebastian : I am glad you enjoy my desserts its truly an honor to get such a complement after all I am just a butler and about the marriage ...

Ciel * glares at BuzzBug82 and mumbles about crazed fans*

Sebastian : I cant accept since it would be wise * looks at Ciel * not to upset the young Master

Buzzbug82 : If I can't since Ciel is getting on the way *pouts and glares and Ciel* can I just rape you so I can have your baby? Kyaaa!

Sebastian * whisper slowly into Buzzbug82 ear * : only if you promise to be gentle

SK : Did you just say yes to being gently raped ? Stop being a pervert ! Ciel is gonna be the one to rape you ...0_0

Alois : Yup that's how you do it Ciel these Demons love to be raped

SK: What?

Ciel : I am not raping anyone its wrong especially not my Butler

SK : aww Ciel is a gentle lover

Ciel : Right ! ... I mean he`s my butler hellloooo

SK : Last but not least Lucia Sempai !

Sempai : Ahahaha~ You call me sempai just like Ronald do! ^-^

Ow, Shiro-chan, I think that you really don't thrust my vampire (kyuuketsuki) power, huh? Wanna try...? *schyte in hand. sparkling~* And, yes, I always pay attention for all story I read '-^

SK : I believe your strong Sempai but can you really go up against a demon ?

Sempai : Claude, You really accept that? KYAA! \(-0-)/ You make me crazy! *snuggling on Claude* Hahaha...And you really are blushing...Umm...^^ One question. I'm a Neko Kyuuketsuki (cat-vampire). You like it when I appearing my tail & ears or when I'm in human form? And I want Sebastian's comment.

Claude * still blushing holds Lucia closer* : either form is cute though i prefer the human form

Sebastian : Ears and tail of course , Can you can make them appear as you will ? I wonder * starts fantasying about neko Ciel *

Ciel * shaking his head * : Cat obesse idiot

Sempai : Any way, by the way, busway, Sebastian-tousan~ (ahahaha...I'm the only one call you Sebastian-tousan) Why are you calling Claude pervert? That you (uhurm) plunging in your hand between Hannah (uhurm) you know...E-heh...Hahaha...

Sebastian * still fantasying didn't hear a word Sempai said*

Sempai : Yes, and Ciel, are you jealous if I said that Sebastian, how about your fiancee, Hoshi Rei?(check up on her. http: /www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2382620/)

Ciel * eyes widen * Sebastian has a fiancee , I must find this Hoshi Rei

SK : umm Ciel what are you doing ? Ciel i told you not to pull out that gun You cant go around killing everyone who says they are engaged to Sebastian

Ciel * holding gun stomping off upset *

SK: C-Ciel ... this is not good , Sebastian Go and get Ciel please i would hate for this to happen again

Alois : Again ?

SK *sighing * Yes Ciel is sorta possessive when it comes to Sebastian

Sempai : Ciel and Shiro-chan again. Actually, I know you'd a bit of TYPO, but it's OK. I'm the same as you because (hahaha) I'm too lazy to editing my story. Even if...Umm...Yeah...I know where it's that I write TYPO. So I don't really mind. And Indonesian languange is not like English. One or two alphabetic typo is right. Not a big problem.

SK : Yeah same with me i see the typos but then i think why fix them ( sooo lazy )

Sempai : Umm...About Indonesia, let's have a vacation on Bali together! You'll love Kuta Beach! Or we can going at my city home. Then it'll be a culinary vacation! Ciel, look forward for it! SWEETS!

SK: Ohh we`ve been invited on a trip YES!

Ciel : Sweets? * is being carried back by Sebastian*

SK* runs around in circles * : Yeah we been invited to go to Bali together with Sempai and she says there will be Sweets Ciel

Ciel : Hmm ... I guess i can spare a few days off

SK: YAY!

Sempai : Alois, I won't forget about you. *wink* '-^ Will you make your shorts shorter if I kiss you? (Hoshi : THAT'S NOT A QUESTION, PERVERT SENPAI!) -_-" Umm...Ok...Maybe I must ask you another question. Oh, I will comment first! I do love spiders because they're really mysterious. Isn't that so cool~ And Claude is one of them! KyAAA! (Hoshi : So it's going to Claude again...) And the question is, Alois, dear, what'll you do if Ciel is a kitten?

Alois : Hmm shorter shorts Sure but only if i get a kiss !

SK : umm that's rather inapportaint you cant ask a reviewer for a kiss

Alois : Yes i can , If they make request why cant i ? And to answer your question If ciel was a Kitten i will ohh dress him up in cute little kitty shorts

SK: do they even make kitty shorts ?

Sebastian 0_0 : B-Bocchan as a kitten in shorts

SK: Sebby are you alright ?

Sebastian * lost in his own thoughts*

Sempai : Last! For those two oh-so-sexy butlers! XD

Would you like fucking someone with so much blood or with gentleness? (By the way, I'm the same age Alois is now~ Tee-Hee~ I'm a naughty girl...T-T) But I always thinking something bloody! So if you ask me, I will, of course, answer the bloody one~

Claude : Blood

SK: hmm really Claude the bloody one ? ... Wait Sempai did you just say that your as old as Alois ?

Alois : Yes she did

SK: 0_0 your younger then me and I am the one calling you Sempai ? Weird !

Sebastian : Gentleness

SK : Awww sebby is a caring lover

Sebastian : Not really Bocchan just hates the sight of Blood

Ciel & SK : 0_0 what?

Alois * laughing * you guys should really see your faces

SK: Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Everyone : Don't forget to review ! Til next time


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel : Welcome to the late night -

* Loud banging noise *

Ciel : What the hell? Sebastian go check it out !

Sebastian : Yes my lord * bows and goes looking *

Ciel : Anyway , Welcome to the -

Sebastian * walks in , face looking like this 0_0 *

Ciel : What was it Sebastian ? S- Sebastian ?

Sebastian : We have a new addition to the cast

Ciel : who ?

Sebastian : It`s Grell Sutcliff

Ciel : why is that thing here ?

Grell : Thing ? Now thats no way to speak to a lady Earl ! * pouts* Besides Shiro - chan invited me here today something about a request.

Ciel * Stomping off to Shiro *

SK * mumbling while reading her note cards *

Ciel : Why did you bring that - that thing in here ?

SK * glares at Ciel didnt hear a word he said *

Ciel : Well?

SK * sighs* well what?

Ciel * crosses arms * Long red hair , Annoying , here , why ?

SK : Grell arrived ? That was quick

Grell : Nee Sebas-chan how about leaving that spoiled little brat and coming with me ? A forbiden love like ours we will cause quite the scandal don`t you think so Se-ba-chan * blowing kisses at Sebastian*

Sebastian : I am sorry to disappoint you Grell-sama but that is not going to happen , Shiro why have you invited * looks at grell* him here ?

SK : He`s part of our first request for this chapter

Ciel : Part ?

SK * nodding while reading her note cards* Grell come here * whispers something to grell*

Grell * Excited* : Really ?

SK : Really , but you have to thank the one who Requested it first

Grell : A thousand , No a million thanks to Franny for asking Shiro - chan to invite me here and for this request * runs, glomps Sebastian and starts kissing him* Ahhh Sebas - chan

Sebastian : Get off m - * attacked by grell`s lips again *

Ciel : What the ? Shiro stop this at once !

SK : Can`t its Franny`s request we can`t stop requests just because you get jealous so easily

Ciel : Jealous? me? Ha , please dont kid yourself

SK : Sebastian seems unable to move and Grell wont stop * over dramatic * Who will ever save poor sebby ? * looks at ciel *

Ciel * Totally pissed off looks like this x-( *

Sebastian : Grell-san please stop this at once

Grell : Now that I have my Sebas I won`t stop ... EVER

Ciel * managed to wrap Grell`s hair around his fist and pulls really hard *

Grell * Goes flying across the room hitting the floor with a loud thud *

Ciel * smirking , eyes red as blood * : Now get off the floor Sebastian

Alois * passing the popcorn to Shiro * : I told you this was gonna get dangerous

SK * eating popcorn * : Its not like we dont know how he really feels. Demon Ciel is so scary

Alois : Too scary ! * smiling * Hold me Claude am scared

Claude * Holding alois * : You dont have to be scared

SK * rolling her eyes * Can`t believe he fell for that

Sebastian : My, bocchan you seem to be getting a handle on your powers

Ciel * eyes return back to normal* : Well whose fault is that ? letting that filthy thing kiss you

SK * laughes* : I hope you enjoyed that franny ! Onwards to the next one * Flips over the note card* Ah Sebby its from Totalamuto * reads * ohh your gonna like this one

Sebastian * throws fist in the air * : YES !

TotalAmuto *Demanding mode* : Ciel , GO DRESS UP AS A KITTY AND STAY ON SEBASTIAN'S LAP FOR THE REST OF THE SHOW!

Ciel : What? Hell NO !

SK: No? Alois , Claude do the honors please

Alois & Claude * grab Ciel and dress him up as a Kitty *

Ciel : LET ME GO !

SK : Ciel if you just behave things will go smoothly

Ciel : Behave ? * crosses arm * I am being treated as a toy and -

Sebastian * picks Ciel up places him on his lap * Now be a good Kitty

Ciel : P-put me down ! * struggles and fails *

Totalamuto : Sebastian , I think you and Ciel-kun should have a makeout session :DD

Sebastian : I think your right

Ciel : What ? No , This is an order Sebastian you better n-

Sebastian * Kisses Ciel * : Such a demanding kitty * Continues kissing Ciel*

Ciel * Blushing * : S-Sebastian Stop

Sebastian : Does bocchan really want me to stop ? * Bites Ciel ear*

Ciel : AH! y-yes Stop it * Jumps off Sebastian lap and removes the kitty costume* I am not your play thing Sebastian

SK : Aww Ciel - kun is being no fun the fans arent gonna like you if you act like that

Ciel * glares at Shiro and Totalamuto * : Well its both of your faults * points at Totalamuto* you for making such Request and * points at Shiro * for writing them.

SK : hehehe well the fans get what the fans want and besides you love your scenes with Sebastian its writing all over your face

Ciel * blushing * : I do Not !

SK: Stop denying , anyways lets continue next we have * looks at note cards* ... Buzzbug82!

BuzzBug82: .*FAINTED AFTER HAVING THE PERMISSION TO RAPE SEBBY*

Sebastian : Yeah i have that affect on people

SK : Cause your a prevert

Buzzbug82 : *come back to life* Sebastian-san, what do you really feel when Ciel turned into a demon? I mean, you raised his soul to be perfect just the way you like it in intention to eat his soul, but then it was all taken away, and I can see your feature at the end of the season 2, it's just so sad and angry. Oh my poor Sebby~ (hugs Sebby and gets a pat on the back) How do you really feel? In serious way.

Sebastian : To put it simply: Fucked ! To be cheated out by 2 * glares at Alois and Ciel* little humans really wasnt what i expected and i defiantly wasnt expecting to be bounded to him forever. Noone knows how humiliating it was to have to go back to the demon world and be know as the eternal butler. Bound to a human for all eternity * sighes*

Ciel * clears throat * : I am no long human in case you forgot

Alois : and I am no longer living , well technically , you guys know what i mean

Sebastian * still glaring * : thats besides the point * Hugs Buzzbug82 back* Thank you no one knows how hard it is to be his master he`s going to be a spoiled bocchan forever

Ciel * shrugs his shoulders * : Yeah probably

SK : soo Ciel why not try to be umm i dont know nice to him ohhh so you two are like married to each other ? Til death do you apart

Ciel : what ? No , Dont let your fangirl side come out at a time like this

SK : well think about it , Both are demons , Technically you both ran away together and you two will be together forever sounds like a marriage to me

Ciel : In what world ?

SK * ignores Ciel and continues looking at note cards * ohh before i forget BuzzBug82 I wanna thank you again for your help before you really saved me as a present Sebby is going to make you a dessert of your choice so please next time you comment leave your favorite dessert ohh and an alois plushie so you can place him next to wolfram * hands plushie over* And on the subject

Ciel : what subject ?

SK * rolls eyes* : Since the next show is gonna take place at Phantomhive Manor everyone will be treated to tea and cake

Ciel : what ? Why at my house ?

SK : well because its bigger and i dont have enough space for all you guys and You and sebby keep everyone awake with your weird noises at night seriously sebby what do you do to him ?

Sebastian * smiling * : We play

Claude : ah you too ? arent the young masters too demanding

Sebastian *nods*

Alois : umm am I the only one who realized that red thing is still passed out on the floor

Grell : ...

SK * sweat drop* : Ciel over did it

Ciel * shrugs his shoulder * : I have no idea what your talking about

SK : Right ... * reads note cards* ohh we have a new reviewer named Rainbow - Bubbles24 ... Pretty name

Ciel : How old are you again? So childish

SK : Stop teasing me *sticks out tongue *

Rainbow Bubbles24 : hey Sebby, I have a surprise for you. *snaps fingers and now Ciel has cats ears and a tail... THAT WILL NEVER COME OFF!* Happy now?

Sebastian : Very , Neko bocchan !

Ciel * has cat ears and tail * : No way * spins around trying to see his tail * This isnt real

Sebastian * rubs the spot between Ciel kitty ears *

Ciel * purrs*

SK : Ah he`s too cute Thank you Bubbles !

Sebastian : Yes many thanks * continues to play with Ciel *

Ciel * ears twitch up and tail swings side to side * Nya Sebastian move to the left

Rainbow Bubbles24 : Alois, did you ever fantasize about Ciel-chan?

Same for you Ciel-chan. Have you ever fantasized about Alois?

Curse me for asking this but, Sebby, Ciel-chan, Alois, Claude... HAVE ANY OF YOU HAD SEXUAL DREAMS? 

Alois : Honestly I havent but now that you mention it ... * eyes focuses on Ciel * hmmm

Ciel : Nya , no why would I ? Sebastian is all i need * Purrrs happily *

SK : Does he even realize what he said ?

Sebastian : Shhh Shiro-chan lets not spoil the moment

SK : you are enjoying this a bit too much

Sebastian : Prehaps * scratches Ciel ear *

Alois : Sexual dreams? Doesnt everyone have them ? I do

Claude : So do I

Ciel : I dont need them Sebastian keeps me quite satisfied

Sebastian * holding Ciel in his lap * : With a master like this would you ?

SK * Blushing * : y-y-you guys are so preverted

Alois : Well we answered the question didnt we

Claude : We are preverted? Arent you the one whose writing this ? So doesnt that make you a prevert as well

SK *Ignores Claude * : Next we have Lucia - Sempai !

Sempai : Shiro-chan, how old are you, anyway?

SK * smiles* : I am 1,637 years old

Sebastian : umm its 1,640

SK * giggles* ah right i forgot

Ciel : Sebastian how do you know how old she is ?

Sebastian : Well you see Shiro-chan and I are old friends

SK : Yup me and sebby went to the same demon academy he`s my sempai

Ciel and Alois : Really ?

Sebastian * nods* : She didnt do anything but sleep during her classes and failed every test

Ciel : Soo she hasnt changed at all

SK * pulls Ciel tail *

Ciel : OWW

SK : Thats what you get for being soo mean to me.

Sempai : Sebastian-tousan! papa! I will answer it! I can make my ears and tail appears anytime I want it to! And yesh! I wanna know. What are you thinking of anyway? About Ciel in felineland?

Sebastian * chuckles * : Yes something like that

Sempai * still talking to Sebastian * : Since you really enjoyed last midnight activities, why don't you...Hmm...Ahh...Yes...Why don't you just tied like a sex slave and Ciel is the seme?

SK * Imagines it ... NOSEBLEED*

Sebastian : Ah maybe when bocchan is much order

Ciel : Of course after all I am the master in this relationship * Purrs*

Sempai : Claude! How I miss you! Ehehe...You're so hot! hmm...Fuck yesh! Blood is always~ better~! Can you give me your fantasies? Prefer it in a wide area or the hot and so small, like a car? 

Claude * Blushing * Well you see ...

Alois * glares at Lucia * Claude likes it anywhere why do you want to know ?

SK : Alois dont be rude

Sempai : Nee~ Shiro-chan! Can you give me a SMUT?

SK : A SMUT ? what do you mean like write a story or a scene in a chapter sempai?

Sempai : Ciel, this is for you! Coz not for long your birthday is coming! *handing Ciel a present* It's for you! (I mean, Sebaschan-tousan)

Ciel * gets present * Thank you thats sweet * starts opening *

Sempai : (What's inside..?) CAT COSTUME! XD

Ciel : What the hell ? Another one ?

SK & Alois * Laugh*

SK : Ohh before i forget I wanna thanks Electus for the warning soo if my story gets deleted then you guys know why but hopefully it doesnt Again thanks for the warning ! And to LovelyWickedDescet Thanks for taking the time to comment , I know about my spelling but between school and work i dont really have time to revise my story and am sorry you arent happy about the way i portrait the characters. Beta`s usually ask for a week to revise and i dont wanna wait that long before posting up a chapter and ummm I will try harder to improve but not gonna promise

Ciel : She`s way too lazy to make improvement

SK * sweatdrop forms* : Yeah very true .. Anyways til next time and dont forget to review

Everyone : BYE !

Grell * wakes up * : whats going on ?

SK : Nothing the show ended

Grell : Ended ? but ... but i didnt even get a chance to speak

SK : Sorry ?

**A/N : Sorry this chapter took such a long time promise not to happen again but i had tons of work to turn in to school sooo sorry **


	5. Chapter 5

* At Phantomhive Manor *

SK * knocks on door * : Seriously you think i be inside already after all I am the host Right? * looks around realizes shes alone * umm Right.

* Door opens *

Sebastian : Ah Shiro-sama Come in , where have you been? we were worried *Smiles*

SK : Where i`ve been ? I woked up this morning you guys were gone you even took Trancy *Whining*

Sebastian : Well I am quite sorry , but everything is prepared Please follow me

SK * follows Sebastian while mumbling to herself*

Sebastian * opens door and walks in ahead* : Ah Shiro we have a special opening

SK : Special opening ?

Sebastian : Yes and it was the young masters idea , which thinking about it now its surprising

SK * Sees Ciel , Alois , Claude and Sebastian standing together * : H-hey guys what are you doing ?

Alois : Ce-chan came up with a wonderful idea for an opening

Ciel : Dont Call me that ! * Cat ears twitch *

SK * Happy* : Really Ciel ?

Ciel : Its no big deal , I am sure you would have figured it out sooner or later

SK * Excited* : I wanna see it

Ciel * Clears throat* : Ok Get ready everyone

Everyone * Nods*

* They start singing*

Claude : Phantommm

Alois : Phantommmm

Sebastian : Phantommmm

Ciel : Welcome to Phantomhive host Club

* Ends*

SK * Sweatdrops start forming * : Ummm Ciel ?

Ciel : Yes ?

SK : You were watching Ouran again ?

Ciel * Crosses his arm * : and if i was?

SK * sighes * : The name of the show is Late Night with Kuroshitsuji not Phantomhive host Club

Ciel : Your point?

SK : Aaaaa , never mind , Well I guess its ok for today but Something else for next time ok ?

Ciel * playing with his tail * Yeah sure

SK * looking at Alois , Claude , Sebastian * : And you guys agreed to this ?

Alois : Yes ! KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE * Jumps on claude`s back * I will be honey and you can be Mori ok Claude

Claude * Pushes his glass back up * : Yes , your highness

Sebastian : I was ordered to participate

SK : Ouran has been destroyed by alois

Alois : what did you say ? * Glares at Shiro *

SK * ignores him * : Soo welcome everyone and we will begin our show

Alois : Are you saying am not good enough to play honey ?

SK : Drop it Alois

Alois : Not until you answer me , So ?

SK : First off drop the Ouran theme this is Kuroshitsuji ok ? and We have guest to attend to soo lets start

Alois : Fine but we well settle this later on

SK * takes out note cards*

Ciel : why do you always have those ?

SK : To keep me on track i get easily distracted

Ciel * Leans over and peeks at the cards * You know i never notice before but your writing is rather beautiful , and neat.

SK : Aww thanks but its not mine handwriting

Ciel * cat ears perk up * : Its not , then who ? dont tell me you make your mom write them thats low even for you Shiro

SK : What? No , actually its sebby

Ciel : Sebby?, I mean Sebastian ?

SK * Nods * : Yeah like i said easily distracted , You called sebby Beauttiful !

Ciel : I did not, i said his handw-

SK : Ohhh you love the way his hands feel

Sebastian : Oh , Bocchan i didnt know

Ciel : What ? i didnt even say that Shiro is twisting my words

Shiro : Of love

Ciel : What ?

SK : Words of love ! ohh sebby i think he`s confessing

Sebastian : I am honored boochan , please be gentle with me

SK : CIEL CONFESSED HIS LOVE AND SEBBY ACCEPTED

Ciel : Stop your gonna give people the wrong idea

Alois : Its ok Ce - chan i confess to Claude all the time

SK : Love is in the air

Ciel : crazy fan girl

SK * dark mood* : What did you just call me?

Ciel : oh look your notecards and Sebastian has cake and tea

SK : Ohh cake and tea

Sebastian : Today for our guest we are serving Gray Earl Vanilla , which was suggested by Buzzbug82, with german Chocolate cake * serves everyone tea and cake * Ah , and for Buzzbug82 I prepared some Devil`s food cupcake with chocolate satin Icing * hands over cupcakes to Buzzbug82 *

SK : CHOCOLATE !

Everyone * stares*

SK : Sorry i like chocolate, ok to begining * reads note card * TotalAmuto , I hope you are enjoying your Cake !

Totalamuto : Sebastian: You should probably drag Ciel into the bedroom again :D We need our daily dose of Yaoi :3

Sebastian : ah , Your absolutly right * grabs ciel and places him on his lap * Now bocchan i understand you love your sweets but try not to get cake all over your face * Smiles as he leans down and licks the frosting off Ciel`cheek*

Ciel * Cat ears flatten down on his head as he blushes* S-s-Sebastian ! what do you do think your doing ?

Sebastian : Cleaning up bocchans mess * lifts Ciel chin up and licks the frosting off his bottom lip * Mmm its sweet

Ciel * Still Blushing * Sebastian d-d-don`t do that its embrassing

Sebastian : Well if bocchan wasnt a Sloppy eater * Nips Ciel bottom lip* I wouldnt have to

Ciel * blushing even more * : Sebastian...

Sebastian : Yes?

Ciel * scoops up some frosting with his finger and smears it on Sebastian cheek* : It - its seems like you got frosting on your cheek too

Sebastian : It seems so , What are you gonna do bocchan ?

Alois and SK * eye widen, watching carefully , holding their breathe *

Ciel * lifts up his head , and pulls sebastian tie making him lean forward * I guess i have no choice but to clean up you * Licks the frosting off Sebastian`s cheek *

SK & Alois * Squeal * : He did it

Alois : Go Ciel !

SK : Too much !

Ciel : You guys are total fan girls ! * pouts*

Sebastian : Bocchan dont make such a cute face

Ciel * blushes*

SK * squeals * : FANSERVICE ! * clears throat * anyways , next we have Franny!, thanks for such an awesome review , I hope you enjoy your cake ! ohh we have a new reviewer Welcome * Reads notecard O_O * Cyanide - Anthrax

Alois : love the name !

SK : of course you do

Sebastian : Ah Cyanide good memories

SK : Sebby , you too?

Sebastian : Cyanide is quite an effective poison

Ciel : Yup

SK : Wait , you`ve killed people using Cyanide ?

Sebastian : Of course its fast

Ciel : ohh sebastian remember that one guy who took it before shooting himself?

Sebastian : Yes , but the bullet ultimately killed him

SK : who ?

Sebastian : Hitler

SK : Hitler? for real?

Ciel : yeah who do you think gave him the capsule

SK * covers ears* : I dont wanna hear it

Ciel : You asked

SK : Lets carry on

Cyanide *takes Ciel from Sebastian and starts to pet him* : Sorry Sebbie love but I'm a seme and Ciel is the best Uke in town. Sebastian, You are aware that Ciel is young and what you do to him is oh so lovely but very immoral, is this a turn on for you? I myself have a younger Girlfriend, well by two years but still.

Ciel * purrs while being pet *

Sebastian : It is`nt immoral in the demon world you are forgetting that we are both demon and humans immorality doesnt affect us but i must say yes its a huge turn on

Cyanide *rubs Ciel's Ear * : now to you my lovely Ciel, How would you like to come into the backroom with me and I can pet you in much better places...maybe Sebbie can help, *cooing in his ear* You would like that right my kitten?

Ciel * looking up innocently while purring * Better places ?... I dont see why not

Sebastian * taking Ciel back * : seriously Bocchan ? you cant let your guard down especially not around the fans

Ciel : but cynaide said...

Sebastian * grabs Ciel , pushes him on the couch and leans over him * : Now bocchan what did you think Cyanide meant by petting you in better places? * places his hand on ciel hips and rubs slowly*

Ciel * Gasp* : S-s-s-sebastian what do you think your doing ? Let me go ! get off m- * has sebastian lips pressed against his *

Sebastian * stops the kiss and leans in closer placing his lips on Ciel ear * You didnt think at all , I am gonna have to show Bocchan just what those words meant

SK : Sebby you gonna have to punish him later we have to continue with the show

Alois * throws a paper ball at shiro hitting her in the face*

SK : Aww Alois ! what was that for ?

Alois : i did it for all the fangirls out there , why in god`s name did you stop them ?

SK : The show ...we...have ... to ... continue

Alois : They wanna see it to

SK : They have questions to answer ... i think , Last but not least is Buzzbug82

Buzzbug82 : Claude, why do you want Ciel's soul at first? Is it just because you don't want to lose to Sebastian or something? Do you two have anything going on...?*narrow eyes*

Sebastian : Eww me and claude ? come on !

SK : Sebby let Claude answer it !

Claude : Actually the life of a demon does get boring at times it was just something fun to do, and no there`s nothing between us that way ... Anymore

Sebastian : There never was !

SK : So this has nothing to do with the fact you two have been rivals since the demon academy ?

Ciel & Alois : Rivals ? Demon Academy ?

SK : you guys ! werent you paying attention to the last show ?

Ciel & Alois : Nope !

SK : Well as you all know i use to go to the same demon academy as Sebby

Ciel & Alois : No way in hell!

SK : Actually its located right in the center of it , anyways sebby use to be my sempai and claude was his must hated rival they fought over everything

Alois : so your interest in Ciel soul was revenge ?

Claude : He got what he deserved

Sebastian : Bastard

SK : Ok , lets contine

Buzzbug82 : Ciel, How do you feel after being dead and reborn as a demon? You seems like you're enjoying yourself...*sweat drop*

Ciel : Of course I am , after all no one really wants to die , and i get powers and i get to rule over Sebastian forever. Its quite funny he has to serve a 13 year old for the rest of his demonic life

Sebastian * growling* : Bocchan!

SK : whoa ! sebby is upset i guess its goodbye til next time ! Dont forget to review

Sebastian : Bocchan i think its time for your punishment

Alois : yes! Shiro - chan where`s your camara?

SK : Why ?

Alois * grabs shiro * : Sebastian is gonna punish Ciel

SK : Oh ... oh ...OH! got it lets go

Ciel : Sebastian don`t , dont touch me there ...AHHHH!

Alois : got it !

SK * NOSEBLEED*

Review = Love 3


	6. Chapter 6

Alois : Heelllooooo and Welcome to the late night -

Ciel : What do you think your doing Trancy ?

Alois : What does it look like ?, The opening !

Ciel : That`s my job

Alois : Shiro - chan said i could !

Ciel * glares* : Shiro ?

SK : I - I didnt say that Alois i said that if you asked nicely he might let you

Ciel : Whether he asks nicely or not I wont let him !

SK : Ahhh Sebby help!

Sebastian : Welcome My lords and ladies to the Late night with Kuroshitsuji We are honored to see you have returned.

SK * Glomps Sebby*

Sebastian * Sweatdrops form * : Was it to your liking Shiro?

SK : Yes !

Ciel : Sebastian ! Dont interfere !

Sebastian : Bocchan such an attitude so early in the show

Ciel : Quite Sebastian !

Sebastian : As you wish , Young Master

SK : OK soo thanks to those who reviewed , And in 2 days as you may or may not know its our favorite Bratty Earl birthday and here at the Late night we will have a birthday party soo please join us

Sebastian : As we speak the preparation are being made , it will be a costume party

SK : Costume party ! So that means everyone who reviews make sure you let us know what costume you are gonna be wearing so that it can be mentioned !

Ciel : A costume Party?

Alois : I cant wait !

Claude : something tells me its not gonna be fun for me

SK : Ah cheer up ! so lets begin , first we have Cyanide-Anthrax

Cyanide : -_- Darn Sebbie and having to save him, I even offered for him to join. *Grabs Alois* Well your pretty cute to so I guess it will work, *drags him in the back and does unmentionable things-comes back out* I'm satisfied, but the offer is always open dear Ciel *Winks* Now Don't mind me I'm just going to watch things unfold.

Claude O_O : H-H-Highness?

Alois * Dazed * : Wha - i - too much ... * falls on the floor crying* Claude !

SK : Did Cyanide just -

* Loud Crash *

* Everyone looks *

Claude * holding the demon sword*

SK : Claude ? umm what are you planning

Claude * runs towards Cyanide *

SK : Sebastian , Stop Claude dont let him get to Cyanide

Sebastian * runs in front of claude blocks him * : Claude come to your senses , your gonna cause trouble for Shiro and everyone else if you kill -

Claude * eyes glowing red * : Shiro ?

SK : Yes?

Claude * turns toward Shiro * : You ! if you would have let Cyanide have Ciel this wouldnt have happened to Alois

SK * scared * : i-if your worried about Alois then go take care of him he called for you

Claude * raises sword ready to strike * : After i get done with you !

Alois : CLAUDE !

Claude * stops mid strike dropping the sword , eyes turning back to normal and turns to Alois picking him up * : We are leaving for the time being

*Claude and Alois leave *

SK : Where are - never mind Sebby * looks around * where did they go now ?

Ciel : Are they gone?

SK * looks up at Sebastian holding Ciel bridal style standing on the top floor balcony * What are you doing up there ?

Sebastian : Bocchan safety is my top priority

Ciel : I just didnt want blood on my clothes this is my favorite shirt

SK : I almost got killed and your worried about stains ?

* Sebastian jumps down *

Ciel : Thats what happened when you give the fans what they want so its your fault

SK *sweatdrops* : So cruel , No love for me

Ciel : Stop being such a pervert

SK * smiling * : oh so when i suggest it i am being a pervert but when Sebastian does it ... * looks at Ciel * It`s fine

Ciel * turns red * : That`s not true !

Sebastian : Bocchan doesnt enjoying our play time then ?

Ciel : Sebastian stop saying such things !

SK : Ha ha ha play time with sebby ! * pouts * Ciel doesnt realize how lucky he is ... If only you knew

Sebastian : I wont mind playing with Shiro if bocchan objects so much

SK * Starts blushing * : S-s sebby what are you saying , Play time with sebby * Nosebleed*

Sebastian * Wipes Shiro nose * : Yup messy like Bocchan

Ciel * crosses his arm across his chest * : Sebastian Stop fooling around and get me some tea

Sebastian : Yes , My lord

SK * In a dazed *

Ciel : Shiro seems a bit lost i will take it from here

Sebastian * pouring some tea * : Here you go young Master the tea and if your taking over for shiro your gonna need these * hands note cards to Ciel *

Ciel : Thank you that will be all *takes a sip of tea and starts reading note cards * TotalAmuto is next

TotalAmuto : Ciel You're so cute, it makes me wanna rape you o.o

Ciel * Spits his tea out *: WHAT? This is what i mean Shiro !

SK * out of dazed * : Yeah but you already know that everyone wants to rape you

Ciel : Thats not something you can say so easily

SK * shrugs shoulders * But its fine when Sebby says it

Ciel : Thats not true !

SK : Yes it is stop denying it , Lets continue next we have Franny ! Glad you enjoy the cake and sorry about the tea hmm we are gonna have to think of something else to serve you

Sebastian : Well tea is something that takes time to get use to so you might enjoy it in time

SK : Right sebby , Next Sempai ! Ah sorry alois is`nt here but a threesome with claude ? ew Sempai !

Ciel *chuckles*

SK * looks at ciel * : did you just - never mind * looks at the viewers* He laughed ! yay !

Sempai : Pappy, Do you have facebook or e-mail? I will give you Ciel photo when he's in girl's outfit and cat ears and tail!

Ciel : Pictures of me in what ? how did you come about these?

Sebastian * smiling * : No I am sorry i do not ( A/N: Facebook has fan based pages of the characters of kuroshitsuji so you can check it out it you like )

Sempai : Ciel...You really watch Ouran? KYAA! Phantom Host Club? XD Why not?

Ciel : yes i do ! i know right , Phantomhive Host Club is now opening !

SK * smacks head with hand * : Out of all the anime to fall in love he falls for Ouran High ( A/N: I love Ouran )

Ciel * kitty ears perk up * : Its a good show !

Sebastian : Bocchan is such a child

Ciel : Sebastian dont test me * eyes glowing red*

Sebastian * smiles * : just be gentle Bocchan last time i was sore for a week

SK : Sebby sore ? Wow Ciel didnt know you had it in you

Ciel : Just go on with the show You perverted Fangirl

SK : Its thanks to fangirls you can make sebby soo sore

Ciel * blushing * : Shut up !

SK : hehe , Next is Buzzbug82

Buzzbug82 : Sebastian , Can you make me Cherry Pie Sorbet? And pour some more tea for me please.

Sebastian : Cherry pie Sorbet , I will make some for the party and here you go * pours more tea *

Buzzbug82 : Ciel , I already know how Alois summoned Claude, but how did you summoned Sebastian? And what do you need to summon a demon who does NOT like spiders like dat weirdo over there? *pointed at Claude*

Ciel : Ah , Good question and sorry i do not know how to summon a demon those guys who kidnap had intentions of sacrificing me to Sebastian but instead he choose to make a contract with me

Sebastian : Bocchan innocent yet revengeful soul was screaming to me i couldnt let such deliciousness pass

SK : Hmm that means Sebby saved you Ciel right ?

Ciel * looks at sebastian then looks away * : I guess you can say that , anyways Shiro if your a demon dont you know how to summon one ?

SK * sweat drops form * : well you see am not the same type of demon sebby is so its different for each ... Sebby help !

Sebastian : Humans are fargile creatures so when they are at their brink of destruction they are willing to sacrifice everything at that moment Demons like myself are drawn to such a desparation and we offer you a way out ... at a price of course

Buzzbug82 : Sebastian, be a darling and find me a talented and handsome demon for me will you? *wink* preferably with dark hair and blue/green eyes... tall... handsome...tall...  
ehem, anyway, that demon can have my soul after I died, the same bargain Ciel and Alois offered.

Sebastian : Blue/green eyes , Tall , and Handsome hmm...

SK : ohh sebby doesnt that sound like -

Sebastian : Dont say it Shiro

SK : But its true just like -

Sebastian : Shiro ! Dont I am warning you

SK : Whatever , Buzzbug82 we will search for a demon for you

Buzzbug82 : Shiro-chan! I forgot to ask you! Since Sebastian and Claude used to go to the same academy before, will you tell me how Sebastian was at school? Is he a good student? Oh I'm sure he was. Does he have lots of fangirls at hell as well like in here?

SK * sighes * : he was a total ass , top in everything great at sports and great grades , and yes he had , actual still has lots of fangirls more now since they found out about his shotacon Master

Ciel : Sebastian had fangirls at the academy ?

SK : yes ! they made him is lunch and everything , they even made schedule to see who would go next soo weird fangirls

Ciel : you should talk ! wait are you saying you werent a fan of Sebastian at the academy ?

SK * shakes her head * : Not at all he was assigned as my Sempai , and he made me study and even attend class

Sebastian : I wasnt going to let my charge fail it would have ruined my reputation

SK : Really? even practicing the violin ? You were so strict

Ciel : He made you practice the violin ? Me too

SK * hugs Ciel * : I KNOW !

Ciel * pushes shiro off * : Dont touch me so freely

SK * pouts * : But when Sebastian does it , its fine

Ciel : Stop that !

SK : See ya next time For Ciel - kun`s Birthday party !

Ciel : Wait thats the party you guys are planning

SK : Yup

Ciel : Oh * a little happy* I didnt know

SK : Awww soo cute , Leave a review , til next time * waves*


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N : If at any time you have no idea what the costume looks like please feel free to google it or something and am soo sorry this is out late but i had exams and there was noo way i would have finished on time with all the studying i had to do So i made this chapter a bit longer to make up for it.**_

Ciel * arms crossed dressed up as Seven Sea Treasure ( A/N : Its from shugo chara ) *

Everyone * walks in *

Ciel * cat ears perked up * : You would think they let me in to my own party * Looks at Shiro * What are you suppose to be ?

SK : Today * wearing a maids outfit , places her hand over her chest and bows * I am Shiro Michealis maid to the Phantomhive household , Bocchan *smiles*

Ciel : What? Shiro Michealis ?

SK : he he cleaver i know ! Bocchan the costume suits you. I wanted it to be something else but with all the guest at the party today and your cat ears and tail being unremoveable this costume really works.

Ciel * turns his head * : Does'nt make a difference to me

SK : Well then Bocchan under Sebastian orders I have to watch over you until he returns.

Ciel : Where did he go ?

SK * Looks away * : Umm he had to take care of a few things.

Ciel : Fine , let's get this over with already

SK * opens door *

Everyone ( minus Sebastian ) : HAPPY BIRTHDAY !

Elizabeth * glomps Ciel * : Nee Ciel-kun your costume is soo cute.

Ciel * trying to push her off * : Ah , Thanks Lizzie yours suits you as well

Lizzie * smiles* : Yeah , I am a Fairy Princess and Ciel is the pirate who kidnaps me and forces me to be his bride * giggles*

Ciel : What?

Lizzie : Shiro-chan said that should be our story since we are a couple

Ciel * smacks himself on the forehead * : Shiro !

SK : Yes Bocchan ?

Ciel : Why did you tell her such a useless thing ?

SK * clears throat and smiles * : Well Lady Elizabeth was concerned that she could`nt stand by your side since the outfits did`nt complement each other. I only told her that to spare her the trouble of looking for a new one.

Ciel * eyes slightly widen * : You fangirls take your costumes too serious , Shiro thats the first time I see you so serious.

SK: Well of course after all I am filling in for Sebastian.

Grell * in a tight pink nurse's outfit * : You can never be My Sebas-chan , Shiro ! * Pouts * Where is he ?

SK : G-Grell-sama , Am not trying to be sebby just taking his place until he comes back.

Grell * strikes a pose * : And to think I came all the way here to heal his black heart

Lizzie : Wow lady your outfit is Cute too ! * giggles*

Grell * excited cause he got called a lady * : Why thank you my little fairy

Lizzie : AHHH !

Ciel : Elizabeth ?

Lizzie : Ciel look at the Red Queen doesnt she look like Madame Red ?

Ciel : No of course not * looks at shiro * After all Madame Red is dead Lizzie * points to nowhere in particlar * Look i think i see a bunny costume

Lizzie * Runs to check it out *

Ciel : Shiro ? What the hell is Madame Red doing here? If Elizabeth finds out she really is Madame Red how are we gonna explain it.

Madame Red * Dress up as Red Queen * : Don`t worry Ciel i will stay away from her, doesn`t this remind you of that time you had to wear the dress and she spotted you. * Laughes*

Ciel * Frowns * : Thats not a laughing matter , it was strictly business

Red : I see you haven`t changed * Pinches his cheeks *

Ciel * slaps her hand away * : What are you doing here ?

Red : Shiro - chan invited me of course , how could i miss your big day

* Crash *

Meirin & Finny * Crying*

Ciel : What going on now ?

SK : Meirin , Finny please compose yourself , your causing trouble for Bocchan

Meirin & Finny : We're sorry Sebastian !

SK : Ummm...?

Meirin : S-shiro-chan?

SK : Sebastian asked me to keep things in order , Honestly how does he do it ? Bard help them clean up .

Bard : Yeah , yeah

SK * Stares *

Bard, Meirin & Finny * finish cleaning up *

Ciel * twitches * who are you guys suppose to be ?

Bard * Puffs his chest up * I am an American Football player

Ciel : Hmm seems safe enough

Bard : With a grenade Football

Ciel : ... Knew it

Meirin : B-Boochan * pulls out two pistol from hoister * I am Lara Croft

Ciel * sighes* : Are those guns loaded?

Meirin : Of Course not * pulls trigger , PA PA * umm not anymore

Ciel : Shiro , Grenade football , loaded pistol and * looks at finny * Who the hell was the genius that gave him a real KEYBLADE ?

SK * Sweatdrop forms * : I did since he dressed up as Sora

Ciel : I've had enough , Sebastian GET OVER HERE NOW , thats an order !

Sebastian * not in costume ... yet * : My lord ?

Ciel : Dont my Lord me , where the hell have you been ? , Nevermind that why did you leave Shiro-chan in charge ?

SK * totally depressed, thought she was doing a good job *

Sebastian : Who else was i suppose to - * got tackled by Grell*

Grell : AHH Sebas-chan ! My aching heart is finally soothing

Everyone : ?

Lau : My, the butler has a hoe as well if i would have know that the pimp and hoe costume was taking i would have picked something else right ranmao ?

Ranmao * nods*

Ciel : Pimp and Hoe? * Looks at Lau and Ranmao , Twitches * You guys seriously? She barely wearing clothes

Lau : Thats how she suppose to dress my dear Earl

Ciel : Seriously its a party not a * is disrupted by Shiro *

SK * laughing loudly* : I - I - I said i was sorry , No stop , no more * laughes* I cant breathe stop tickling me

Undertaker * dressed up as a butler * : Now shiro your soo sensetive

Ciel : U-Undertaker ? what are you doing here ?

Undertaker : hehehe i came to wish the Earl a happy Birthday and here * hands him a small black box*

Ciel * opens up the box * : umm its empty

Undertaker : I know hehe

Ciel : Why did you give me an empty box?

Undertaker : Thats how much humor lies within you

Ciel : There's Nothing in here !

Undertaker : Excatly hehehe

SK & Sebastian : PFFFFFFF!

Ciel * ears and tail perk up in anger* : What's so funny ?

SK & Sebastian : Nothing Bocchan !

Aberline * Smiling * : Congrats Earl your one step closer into manhood

Ciel : Officer Aberline ? what are -

Aberline * Starts eating Cherry Pie sorbet * : I got an invititation from the butler

Ciel : Sebastian ?

Sebastian : Shiro made the guest list

SK : Of course i had to invite office Underline but you were suppose to come in costume

Aberline : Its Officer ABERLINE !

SK : yeah , ciel we need to get ready for our other guest

Ciel * stares at the reviewers * : What are you talking about ? we aren`t actually gonna do something like that tonight are we?

SK * Nodding *

Ciel : In front of everyone?

SK : I already explained

Lizzie * clings to ciel * : Ciel is part of a show with everyone it sounds like fun so we all wanna see what ciel does

Ciel * sweatdrop* : but the request ?

SK : oh that dont worry everyone respected and kept it low , well almost everyone but Sebby took care of that one early right sebby ?

Sebastian : yes we did`nt want anything ruining bocchans night

SK : Ok , to start the show off we have Ciel no ame who says : Kyaaah! Ciel, you are so cute! I want to rape you so much! *Sebastian's frown* but I guess I can't! *sweat drop* So I can't just ask Sebas-chan to rape you!

Ciel : what the? that`s not low she just said she wants to rape me

Lizzie *eyes widen ,and let`s go of ciel hand * : Ciel - kun ! Your being unfaithful to me ? * runs out*

Everyone : O_O

Lau : Now Earl you gotta be faithful to one girl

Everyone *nods*

Ciel : b-b-but SHIRO!

SK : Yes?

Ciel : You better fix this !

SK : Yes , My lord

Sebastian : That was actually good

SK : KYAAHHH , I always wanted to say that

SK * goes and grabs lizzie bringing her back* Now lizzie you misheard everything

Lizzie * wiping her tears * : I did ?

SK : yes you did Lizzie the fan wants to see Sebastian umm play with Ciel thats all

Everyone * sweatdrops forms *

Lizzie * happy again * : Ciel playing with Sebastian , that sounds fun !

Everyone * groans * : yup, she actually believed it

SK : Moving on ! Ciel no ame says to sebastian : are you some kind of sadistic?

Everyone * looks at the butler *

Sebastian : Actually a little but I am more of a Masochistic, Bocchan is more sadistic * smiles*

Everyone * gasp*

Lizzie : Masochistic? Sadistic?

Ciel : S-Sebastian dont fool around like that

Alois : what the hell ? Guys? You started without us ?

Everyone * looks up * : What the?

Alois : Thats right am Sailor Trancy ! champion of yaoi ! and on the behave of the fans I will rape you !

Claude * sighes with holding a red rose* : And i am Tuxedo Claude

Undertaker and SK * Laughes *

Ciel : Sailor -? That skirt is way to short . Your more like Sailor Trampy !

Undertaker&SK * Hold stomach as they laugh harder*

SK * wipes tear off face , calms down* : I didnt think you would show up since you guys disappeared during the last show

* Claude lands in front of Shiro while carrying Alois *

Alois : hmm we needed some play time

Everyone : Eww with Claude ?

Claude O_O

SK * rolls eyes* : Let`s continue now that everyone is here !

Cyanide ( wearing a shiro lolita dress with white cat ears and tail) *Gasps* : Why claude! You wnat to hurt me! I thought we had something *crys, turning into her Uke side* I just wanted love...and now...and now...you hate me! *Runs to SK and grips her leg* You love me dont you? Sebby? Ciel? I don't mean to hurt *Sobs*

SK * pats her head between her cat ears , Nodding* : You dont have to worry , We all love you here * smiles* Sebby and i wont let claude touch you

Ciel : Seriously? Shiro am begining to question whether your truly a demon! Your too soft on the fans.

Sebastian * Pats her head too * : Of course we love you, such a cute kitty like you

Ciel : Sebastian ! Your only saying that because she is dress up as a cat !

Lizzie : Ciel are you jealous ?

Ciel : Wha?

Lau : He is. Seeing Sebastian praise another cat thats not him -

Ciel : I AM NOT JEALOUS

Grell : Sebas ! You can pet me any time you want!

Sebastian * smiles * : Thank you grell-sama

Grell * excited *

Sebastian : But i will pass

Grell * pouts * : your no fun at all deny a lady how rude !

Everyone : Lady ?

SK : onward with the show * looks at note card * ohh this is the request that sebby took care of soo we can skip it by the way it was from Ladyyphantomhivee and she here today as Lady gaga

Grell&Alois : I wanted to be her!

Alois : Shiro what was the request ?

SK : nothing you dont have to * gets note card taking by Alois*

Alois : Ohhh Sebastian you naughty naughty boy ! I think Ciel should hear this

LadyyPhantomhivee *winks at sebby*: I WANNNA RAPEE YOU SEBBY! theres no buts about it! me and you tonight! Theres NO WAY im taking noo for an answer! and i really dont care what ciel has to say! UR MINES! Tonight 8:30ish! 3

Ciel * Glares at LadyyPhantomhivee* : Sebastian ! this is were you was before ?

Sebastian : I had to it was a re*gets slap but Ciel*

Everyone : oooo your in trouble Sebastian

Sebastian : B-Bocchan ?

Ciel : Dont direct another word to me * crosses his arms*

Grell: Sebas how could you ? * tearing up*

Sebastian : Boc-

Ciel : That was an order !

Sebastian * Silent*

SK : Ciel dont you think your being a bit too rough ?

Ciel : I dont want to hear it from you either

SK : geez soo rude sorry sebby , let`s move on

TotalAmuto : HAPPY BIRTHDAY !

Ciel : thank you ... hmm no request how strange

Alois : she does !

Ciel * groans*

TotalAmuto: Sebastian, go shank Ciel! *eyes sparkle*

Ciel : Shank ? you want him to stab me?

SK : Yeah with his umm knife

Alois : Yeah right she probably wants him to fu- * gets mouth covered*

SK : Please , dont say it besides we have guest ok ?

Alois * nods*

SK : Thanks for not -

Alois : Fuck Ciel hard !

Everyone O_O

Lizzie , Madame Red , Aberline *faint*

SK : I cant believe you actually said it

Lau : Earl? I am quite shock your that experience

Ciel : What ? No Alois -

Alois : Sailor Trancy !

Ciel : Sailor Trampy over there is the experience one

SK : Seriously guys its a party half of the guest have passed out

Ciel : Thanks to trampy !

Alois : Atleast my butler doesnt hate me

Ciel * looks at Sebastian* : Its not about love or hate he has to follow my orders and thats the bottom line

Everyone : Cause stone cold say so

Ciel : What ?

SK : Wow that actually went well, lets continue next we have Franny !

Franny *walks in with a Gothic Lolita costume* : Okay so HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL *gives hug* I got you the best present ever! *Sebby comes in dressed up as Ciel's favorite animal :D* I hope you like it and and and feel free to keep him like that forever.

Sebastian * dressed up with dog ears and tail* (A/N : Idk what`s Ciel fav animal is but he seems to like dogs )

SK : Soo cute thanks franny !

*Ciel stares at Sebby with lustful eyes*

Franny : SK I would love it if you gave me hot coco with marsh- *is stopped by Ciel tackling Sebby to the ground and starts kissing him* O.O I think he likes my present...

Everyone O_O

SK : didnt see that coming but wasnt he just upset with Sebby , CIEL ! woah come down there`s still guest

Franny *Grabs a tissue for the nosebleed*

Alois : Didnt think he had it in him

Ciel * blushing* : I - I - I ... * stands up * I dont know what came over me

SK : AWWW !

Ciel : shut up !

SK : you do know sebby is still under your last command he cant speak and he needs to answer a question

Ciel * sighes* : Fine , I call off the last order

Sebastian : Bocchan i didnt know you were such a beast

Ciel * blushes even more* : I dont know what your talking about just answer your question

Sebastian & Ciel * look at shiro waiting for the question*

SK : he he there isnt one i just said that so -

Ciel * looks at note cards* : you tricked me ?

SK : noo , i persuaded you to release Sebby

Ciel : Tricked !

Alois : she got you

Claude : This cape is hot * thinks he`s superman*

Alois : Claude not now

SK : Actually we have one more ! Its Buzzbug and her costume , ohhh matches sebby expect its really really scary ! Oh and undertaker !

Undertaker * serves her the cherry pie sorbet *

SK : ohh and about your request reminding us of someone we got nothing ! but if you tell us sebby will bake more goodies !

Lizzie , Madame red , Amberline * wake up*

Lizzie : oww my head !

SK : well you guys its almost time to go so we can say our farewell

Everyone : Til next time ! * wave*

SK : wait , wait , wait before i go

Everyone * groan*

SK : I am thinking about making a Christmas Special chapter and have it up for christmas , I know everyone is busy with LIFE but i would really love it if you guys left any special request. For that chapter its only gonna be Ciel , Sebastian , and I

Ciel : only us 3 why?

Alois : i am gonna spend the hoildays with Luka

SK : Oh really ?

Alois * nods* : Yeah ! we are gonna be a family again * smiles*

SK : So if you guys want a special request from Ciel or Sebastian please leave a review before the Dec.23 that way i have enough time to write it and post it up for you guys as a christmas present. I mean what`s better then a hot steamy yaoi chapter for christmas right? ohh and dont forget to review about this chapter let me know what you guys though about the costume selection

Everyone : Happy Holidays and see you soon !

Ciel : umm sebastian ...

Sebastian : Bocchan?

Ciel : I really liked your costume

Sebastian : Did you ? * picks Ciel up* Maybe we should finish what you started bocchan

Ciel * blushes and nods* : Fine , but you better not be rough

Sebastian : I will try hard not to

SK : what? you guys ? ummm ... * starts imagining things* Tissue anyone ?

Review !


	8. Resume? Please Read !

_**Warning ! This chapter is an announcement soo read on ! ( if ya wanna, if not well don't XD ) **_

SK : Hey everyone am bac- * falls over as she gets glomp by Ciel *

Ciel : Where have you been ? You`ve been gone for months !

SK * gets up* : Sorry i had personal things taking over my time ... aww but Ciel ! i didn't know you missed me so much ! * hugs Ciel*

Ciel * tries pushing SK off ... fails * : Please dont flatter yourself , its just that i`ve been stuck in here this whole time with Sebastian ...

SK * nods* : ah huh ...

Ciel : ... and alois

SK : mmhhmm ...

Ciel : ... and Claude , Do you know what those 3 have been doing to me ?

SK * smiles* : You guys been having fun ! That's great , its good your making friends

Ciel * glares* : Making friends ? you don`t understand they were ... * looks around*

SK : Were?

Ciel * starts telling SK all the horrible things they did to him*

SK * Surprised * : S-Sebastian wouldn't let that happen ! Am sure your just making them seem worst then they are

Ciel * cross his arms * : Sebastian was a part of it !

SK * sweat drop forms * i was afraid of that , Sebby why torture the young master ?

Sebastian * smirking* : Torturing ? I dont seem to recall that

SK : ... really?

Ciel * yells while pointing at Sebastian * : LIAR !

Alois * hangs his arm around Ciel `s shoulder* : Oh please its not like you wasn`t begging to be touched you loved it

Ciel * smacks Alois arm off his shoulders * : Don't touch me ! * stands near SK *

SK * looks at ciel * : you guys really did all those things to him

Alois , Sebastian , and Claude : YES!

SK * while shaking her head * : That's awful ...

Ciel : Exactly , t-thanks Shiro

SK * smiles* : You guys could have at least waited for me *sighes* Now i will never see

Ciel * stomps off* : I actually thought you was understanding ...* mumbles* ...Perverted fangirl!

Sebastian : My , My , shiro it seems his upset

SK : i wonder why ?

Alois : So where you been Shiro ? Ran away with your lover ?

SK : umm no

Claude : Fighting off demons while protecting your master ?

SK : What? NO !

Sebastian : Developing your cooking skills because lets be honest they aren`t that good

SK : ... No and besides my cooking skills are just fine!

Everyone *giggles* : Sure !

SK : That's soo mean ! Actually i had a few personal things going on plus school and work so i didn't have time to write but am back

Ciel * walks back in * : I just wanna say for an announcement this is pretty long ! * stomps away again*

SK : I guess your right ... So everyone am just writing to let you guys know am back and i have a bit of a request ... If you guys would be awesome enough to review whether you like me to start a new chapter ( if you want a new chapter just say so and leave a question or request) or if you would like me to post up the Christmas one. I know the last chapter i was suppose to put up is the Christmas one but i didn't get a chance to upload it

Alois : ah yes the Christmas one i don't think Claude and i were in it

SK : you guys were`nt you left to be with luka

Alois * nods* : i remember

SK : well then am ending it here So please review with an answer !

Alois * holding a box containing dvds and a box of tissue * : Shiro wait here you go

SK * confused as she grabs the the stuff* : What`s all this ?

Alois : You said you wanted to see everything we did to Ciel , I recorded it all

SK : wow there`s alot , Guess i have the rest of my day plan ... anyone else want to join me

Everyone : Yes !

Ciel : bastards * sits in a corner being all emo *

SK : bye , bye dont forget review if you do Ciel Dvds for everyone who leaves a review !


	9. Christmas Special

_**A Kuroshitsuji Christmas **_

_**WARNING : This chapter shows its character very ooc especially Ciel ( in my defense it had to be done ) ummm oh yeah theres also a drug usage ( but not the way you guys are think Shame on you!) One more thing this is a Special bonus ( i guess) so you guys dont have to review it . I am hoping to release the real chapter by this weekend but if ya wanna let me know how it was please feel free to do so . Ok even am bored now ! read on ! **_

Ciel : Merry Christmas Everyone !

Sebastian : Young Master?

SK : Ciel ? happy? , It seems not even Ciel can hate Christmas.

Ciel * hugs SK * : Merry Christmas Shiro - Chan !

SK * Surprised* M-merry Christmas Ciel , umm are you ok ?

Ciel : Happy Holidays to Meirin , Finny , Bard and Tanaka !

Meirin,Finny,Bard : Merry Christmas Bocchan!

Tanaka : Ho ~ Ho ~ Ho *sips tea*

Sebastian : Somethings wrong . . . .

SK : What do you mean? He`s just happy ! It`s the holidays , Tis the season to be jolly !

Ciel : Fa ~ lala~lala ~ lala ~ la ~la *giggles*

Sebastian * stares at SK *

SK : What?

Sebastian : What did you do ?

SK : Pffff ... What makes you think I did anything ? For all i know you could have done something

Sebastian * looks at Ciel then at Shiro *

SK : I swear I didn`t do anything !

Ciel : Sebastian what`s with that face its Christmas , even you should enjoy the holidays

Sebastian : Is that an order young master ?

Ciel : Hmmm No orders today ! That`s an order

SK * confused * : But didn't you just said -

Ciel : I know *smiles*

SK : Ok this is weird * looks at readers* He`s smiling !

Ciel : Shiro !

SK : Yes ?

Ciel : Are we doing the reviews first or presents ?

SK : Ummm ...

Ciel : Presents ! * claps hands*

SK : Ok ...

Ciel : Sebastian go get the presents . . . . Please

SK * falls over dramatically * : He said please

Sebastian * glares at Shiro , then goes off to get the gifts*

Ciel * giggles* : I got presents for everyone even you Shiro !

SK : Oh umm thanks

Sebastian * returns with the presents*

Ciel : Yay! Present time , Come on everyone gather around

Sebastian : Young Master that smell ? *looks at Shiro then at Ciel*

Ciel : Smell? *sniffs around* I dont smell anything

Sebastian : Its you

Ciel : I . . . I stink ? * frowns*

Sebastian : No , Shiro what did you give him ?

SK : I didnt give him anything Seriously Sebastian why would i ? * mumbles * I can`t believe am being blamed

Sebastian : Young Master , What did Shiro give you to drink ?

Ciel : Nothing , Shiro just got here

SK : Told you ! * sticks out tongue at Sebastian *

Sebastian * eyes glowing * : Don`t play games with me

Everyone : SCARY !

Ciel * places a hand on Sebastian cheek* Calm down Sebastian

Everyone : AWWWW

Sebastian : You`ve been poisoned by that demon Shiro !

SK : Hey ! Your a demon too !

Everyone : What ?

SK : umm . . . . . . You guys know what i mean he`s as scary as a demon too hehehe * nervously giggles*

Everyone : ohhh

Ciel : Sebastian , Shiro didn`t do anything but i would love more of the egg nog you made earlier

Sebastian : Egg nog ? * eyes widen * You mean you drunk the egg nog that was for Elizabeth`s father

Ciel * giggles* : Opps!

SK * laughs* : Sebastian got Ciel drunk ! So its technical your fault , not mines oh this is too good to be true

Sebastian * Glares at Shiro *

SK * smiles* ciel , Sebby is being scary !

Ciel : Sebastian Please the presents

Sebastian * passes everyone their gifts*

Ciel : Ok on 3 everyone opens them 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 open !

* Wrapping paper, ribbons & boxes fly everywhere*

Meirin : Oh its the bloody rose ! ( A/N : Its from vampire knight ( i think ) lol its zero`s gun )

Ciel : And its real ! not like Shiro`s cosplay things

SK : Hey !

Bard : Oh it`s ... it`s * tears roll down his face *

Ciel : Flame thrower 9000x twin nozzle and twice as hot

Sebastian : I can see the damages already

Ciel : what was that Sebastian ?

Bard : thank you Bocchan !

Finny * runs and hugs Ciel *

Ciel : I didn`t know what else to get you but you have to take care of it

Finny : I promise i will * runs off with a bird cage in hand and a blue bird chirping *

SK * stares at a case with writing supplies *

Ciel : it`s not much but i think every writer deserves somewhere to start and this way you wont leave a paper trail or your note books tossed around

SK * hugs Ciel * : Thanks !

Ciel : Sebastian ! you were suppose to open your gift on the count of 3. I really thought hard about this and you didnt even open it.

Sebastian : My apologize young Master i thought i get your presents ahead

Ciel : No need, I opened mines this morning while everyone was still sleeping , you guys need a new hiding place

Everyone : Bocchan !

Ciel * pokes Sebastian * Open it

Sebastian *sighs and opens the box * . . . . A cat doll?

Ciel * giggles* : Noo its a fur real friend !

Sebastian *confused* : For real friend?

Ciel : No FUR real they are life size animals but aren't real their mechanical. I cant have a real cat around the house because of my allergies but you wanted one so i think this is the best solution

Sebastian : Thank you bocchan

SK : Aww sebby is like a kid on Christmas

Ciel * pulls shiro arm * : Now the reviews and request

SK : you willing wanna see the request ?

Ciel * nods and hiccups*

SK : Ahh i think drunk ciel is very cute and quite pleasant

Sebastian * not paying attention , plays with the cat *

SK * pulls out note cards and reads * : Ok so this should be easy enough seeing how everyone pretty much requested the same thing * gets determine look on her face * I will try my hardest to make them happy

Sebastian : Talking to yourself just makes you seem crazy

SK : Meanie ! anyway first off Ciel no Ame

Ciel no Ame : Special request? Oh oh oh, I got one: Sebastian, rape Ciel!

Sebastian : Excuse me ?

Ciel * giggles* : Some wants you to rape Ciel !

SK * looks around * : You do know that your the Ciel they want Sebastian to rape

Ciel * giggles die down slowly , face turns red * : F-for real?

SK : Kyaa! Ciel blushing is adorable * takes several pictures*

Sebastian : Where were you hidden that camera ?

SK * winks * : Sebastian you never ask a lady such things

Sebastian : Wow your really perverted

SK : What?

Ciel no Ame : And one question : To my beloved Ciel, have you ever been on top? I mean like being a seme!

Ciel * confused * : On top of what ? Whats a seme ?

SK * bursts out into laughter*

Ciel * frowns * : Sebastian Explain !

Sebastian * face slightly tainted pink * : I think Shiro should answer after all this is her area of expertise

Ciel : Shiro ! explain !

SK : umm ok they wanna know if you`ve ever been umm in control of * sighes* Sebastian in your relationship

Ciel : Of course i have after all am the master am always in control

SK * sweat drops start forming * : No they mean . . . ok am not gonna sugar coat it besides this show is rated M right? * checks rating* yup it is ok it means when you and Sebastian are having Se- , intimate , no ahh this is hard ! ohh when you and sebby are having your Yaoi moment have you ever BEEN ON TOP

Ciel : Shiro! what kind of question is that !

SK : Sorry it was the fan ! besides * pouts* i wanna know ...

Ciel : No i havent

SK : Figures Ciel wont -

Ciel : Its not like i dont want to Sebastian keeps saying i have to wait until i get older

SK * Blushes* : S-S-Sebastian !

Sebastian * ignores Shiro and pays attention else where*

Ciel : Shiro why so red ?

SK * Imagines older Ciel and Sebastian *

Ciel : Eww she`s having a nose bleed , Sebastian your gonna have to continue !

SK * in a trance with tissue plugging her nose * : Seme~~ Ciel ~~

Sebastian : Honestly what kind of hostess is she , Next we have Shiroi Hoshi

Shiroi Hoshi : OMG CIEL YOU'RE SUCH A BEAST! WHY DON'T YOU RAPE SEBASTIAN INSTEAD AS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT?

Ciel : Now am ask to do the raping ? See Sebastian even the fans want to see me on top i dont understand why i have to wait . . . Honestly

Shiroi Hoshi : im sure sebastian will love it. Right, sebastian? XDD

Sebastian : When the young master is much older then yes , Am sure i will enjoy it very much

SK * dizzy* : You guys are too honest please warn me next time i cant keep losing blood like that am gonna end up dying seriously * wipes nose clean*

Ciel : Its your own fault Shiro for having such a perverted mind

SK : I wonder if you`ll even remember any of this happen after all you drunk that spiked egg nog

Ciel * eyes widen * : Spiked egg nog ?

SK : Yup !

Ciel : Sebastian ! You Pervert i told you to stop feeding me those weird drinks , I get really uncomfortable and you know it

SK : He`s done this before ?

Ciel : Yes for valentines he gave me these weird chocolates i woked up 3 days later in - * sebastians gloved hand covers his mouth *

Sebastian : Now Bocchan what happens behind closed doors stay there

SK * Looks at Sebastian* : OMG Your a Pedophile !

Ciel * Mumbles and nods his head*

SK : I cant believe this , lets continue next is ohh new reviewer Silver Kitsune Kit !

Everyone : Welcome !

Silver Kitsune Kit : Just out of curiosity why is your story in play/script format other than that great job and keep up the work

SK : Oh thats easy ! I wanted to write something that readers can be apart of i guess script format works because you can see everyone individually ( makes sense?) Thanks for such a review * tears in eyes very dramatic * Am glad my readers havent left me yet and that i get new reviewers Thank you Santa !

Ciel * mouth still covered by sebastian* : mhmgmmg mfjong jgfhk ( translation: Santa has nothing to do with this)

SK : Ok next is LadyyPhantomhivee !

Ciel : nvksld kvjsdfjsdf kkdfkdk ( Translation : whats up with the extra letters?)

LadyyPhantomhivee: request : i think it time sebby RAPES ciel! everybodyy wants it too happen sooo SK MAKE IT HAPPEN! hehehe :) (*nosebleed*)

Sebastian : Oww young master !

Ciel : You deserved that next time i will bite your finger off

Sebastian * mumbles softly* : I wish you bite something else

SK : did you just say ? never mind I will try my best to make it happen ladyyPhantomhivee

Sebastian *smirks* : see young master they prefer that i be the seme

Ciel : Noooo

LadyyPhantomhivee : for ciel , what did sebby give you for christmas? ^_^

Ciel : He gave me a new cane

Sebastian : The Young master has grown a few inches

Ciel : And a bach of those weird chocolate

SK * feels a nose bleed starting* : Sebastian what were you planning ?

Sebastian : Shiro by the look on your face its quite clear you figured it out . . . Young master loves sweets after all

Ciel * Stands next to Sebastian* : Hmm why are you so close to her?

SK : Huh?

Sebastian : We are just talking thats all , Are you ok ?

Ciel * leans on Sebastian arm * : I dont feel too good

SK : Is the room spinning ? its probably because of the liquor in the egg nog

Sebastian : Liquor ? You havent realized it yet Shiro ? and you call yourself a demon?

Ciel : Its hot in here , Sebastian its too hot

SK * Eyes widen in realization* : Its the holidays , seriously! how can you do something like that ? You truly are a demon !

Ciel : Sebastian what is she talking about ?

Sebastian * smiles* : I dont know , Shiro please clarify yourself

SK : you - you drugged ciel !

Ciel : What? Se- Sebastian i warned you * passes out*

SK : Ciel ?

Sebastian * carrying Ciel * : It seems the Young master has ended the evening, good night Shiro

SK : Ciel is gonna be soo upset when he wakes up am leaving Bye Everyone !

- In Ciel`s Room-

Ciel : Se - Sebastian !

Sebastian : Now young Master you have to practice being patient

Ciel : I told you no , no more dirty tricks and you still did it

Sebastian * leaning over Ciel * : It wasnt ordered Young master

Ciel * frowns and stares* : Doing such a thing as drugging egg nog on christmas then blaming it on Shiro i should have realized it as soon as you placed blame on her . . . Damn dog hurry up !

Sebastian : Such a childish thing to do * kisses ciel*

Ciel * blushes lightly* : If you dont hurry up am gonna make it an order

Sebastian * smiles* : Yes my lord

_***hangs head in shame* Sorry for the fake out yaoi scene ( thats what am calling it) I really want to write a really great yaoi scene but for some reason my fingers wont type it out lol But i promise next chapter will be full of umm i guess more fake out yaoi scenes and a love triangle well be offically establish ( and Ciel is gonna be jealous? what?) as well as some new info about the type of demon Shiro really is and Ive decided that the show needs a bit of a dramatic kick so sorry in advance if it gets too soap opera for you guys. You guys know the drill Review for the new chapter if ya want and thanks for putting up with this show ! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N : I am going to try to update sooner , i know I've said that like a thousand times but with school almost ending i will have more free time. ohh by the way this one is extra long just to make up for being sooo late ! **_

SK : Hello everyone !

Everyone * Stares*

SK : Welcome to another episode of … the … late night

Everyone * still staring*

SK : With Kuroshitsuji …. * looks at everyone* What?

Everyone: Where the hell have you been?

SK : Sorry !

Ciel : Sorry? it's the second time you've done this to us , to the fans !

SK : Don't be so dramatic , they don't sit in front of their computer wondering when am I going to update they have lives unlike you , you eternal demonic brat !

Ciel : You don't know that ! You eternally procrastinating demon !

SK : But I wasn't , You see my 8 hour shift got changed to 12 and now instead of 5 days a week am working 6 so please don't be mad

Ciel : No matter how much you beg I wont forgive you

SK : umm …. I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the readers and on top of that I still have to attend classes so sorry for not updating sooner

Sebastian : Next time you leave for a period of time notify someone even That guy showed up here looking for you

SK : That guy ? What guy?

Grell : Ah ~ Sebas is speaking about William . Everyone was looking for you we didn't know if you had gone back to your time or what !

Alois : Yeah and Shiro I didn't know you was a demon

SK *sighs* : I already told you Alois that I was , you guys don't pay attention

Claude : Or rather a time traveling demon ?

Sebastian : How is that possible ?

Ciel : And if your really a demon , why is it that your working with the soul reaper aren't you guys enemies?

Everyone * nods in agreement and wait for an answer*

SK : Wait …. How did you guys find out ?

Alois : That red thing over there * points at Grell* and some guy with glasses …

Claude : They all wear glasses highness

Alois : whatever , came and told us

Ciel : Are you some kind of demon traitor?

SK : What? No

Sebastian : Its not often a demon is born with such powers

SK * shrugs shoulders* : What can I say my parents are ….. Umm ….. Were very powerful demons

Everyone : Were ?

SK * nods* : And the reason why I work with the Soul reaper is because I umm grew up with them

Grell * confused* : No you didn't you appeared out of thin air *pouts* and William just accepted , No one hates demons as much as William does but still he accepted you!

SK : Hmm OK see in my time , my parents die when I was young I don't know why but I was raised by the soul reaper they are I guess my family

Sebastian : Which Soul reaper?

SK : Cant say its classified

Grell : nee ~ Shiro - Chan ! You can tell me , Come on

SK : Actually I cant and neither were you when William finds out your in BIG trouble

Ciel : So your parents died? Are you trying to bring them back is that why you're here? You cant change what's been done Shiro!

SK : They was`nt suppose to die , its why am working with the soul reaper my parents name never appeared in the death book EVER! it's a mystery am trying to solve

Ciel : That's childish !

SK : whatever ! * pokes Ciel forehead*

Ciel : Stop that !

SK : We got a big show ahead of us and I want to thanks ever one who review you guys are awesome and I owe you guys something * pulls out a box full of DVDs* Ciel gone Wild Volume 1 * hands all the reviewers a copy* I hope that satisfy your yaoi craving!

Ciel : Your NOT SERIOUS !

SK : Very serious you should be happy! Everyone review just so that they can see you in …. action!

Sebastian : Young Master she`s right but … why is Grell here?

Grell * clinging onto Sebastian * : AH sebas noticed am here !

Sebastian : Its kinda hard not too especially when your draped all over me

SK : Grell is an official member of the cast !

Ciel & Sebastian : WTF? Why?

Grell`s fans : YAY!

SK : Cause ….

Ciel : that's not reason enough and exactly where is he staying ?

SK * Smiles* : here of course like all the other guest , he's staying at the Phantomhive manor

Ciel : No he`s -

Grell : umm its she !

Ciel * rolls eyes* : No he's not and get off Sebastian !

Alois * whispers to SK * Are you doing this to get him jealous?

SK : Pfff I wouldn't go so low …. ...

Everyone * stares at SK*

SK : ... Yeah

Grell : Nee ~ Sebas-chan is it alright if i sit next to you while Shi-chan answers the question

Sebastian : ... are you gonna be inapporiate ?

Grell *giggles* : Only if you want me to ! * Jumps and hugs Sebastian* I mean after all i would hate for you to be upset

Sebastian : ... Fine but sit quietly

Grell * smiles happily and sits on Sebastian lap resting his head on Sebastian shoulder*

Sebastian : Grell - Sama ?

Grell *looks up biting lower lip * I rather sit here Sebas-chan is rather warm

Sebastian * sighs* : Fine but one false move and your gone

Grell * rubs his cheek against Sebastian`s * : Thank you!

Ciel * red eyes glowing* : Sebastian? you aren't even putting up a fight ?

Sebastian * smirks* : A fight? Now why would i ? after all Shiro needs to get a move on

Ciel * upset* : You! you - You filthy Demon!

Sebastian * raises an eyebrow*

Alois *hugs Ciel* : Its ok if your jealous , just tell Sebastian you don't like that red thing touching him and he belongs to you

Ciel * pushes Alois off* : As if ! He`s free to do as he please , HA! Jealous ? Me? Never !

Everyone *coughs* In Denial * coughs*

Ciel * stares at everyone* : Excuse me ?

Everyone * looks away whistling*

SK * rolling eyes* : Lets get started !

Claude: Wait !

Everyone * groans *

SK : Whats wrong ?

Claude :Can i speak?

Alois *nods*

Claude : Does everyone really hate me?

Everyone : Yeah , After what you did to poor Ciel! Die Claude Die !

Claude * wide eye* : Highness doesn't hate me right?

Alois * looks away* : Oh what a pretty color * ignores him completely*

Claude : Someone has to not hate me , Raise your hand if you don't hate me! * looks at everyone *

~ No one raises hand ~

Ciel : Wow ... Awkward !

SK * raises hand slowly*

Everyone * gasp* SHIRO !

SK * blushes* : WHAT?

Alois & Ciel : YOU LIKE CLAUDE?

SK : Eww not that way * sighs* i like his voice

Everyone * confused * Ehh?

SK : In case you guys didn't know Claude Japanese voice actor also does Fakir ( Princess Tutu) and Luka (Uraboku) voices i cant hate the voice of my all time favorite characters!

Everyone: Ohhhh

Sebastian : You gave us quite a scary there Shiro !

Claude : S-Shiro doesn't hate me ? * blushes lightly*

SK : Hmm i guess not , though i will never forgive what you did to poor Ciel , umm sorry but i need to answers the reviewers now

Claude * spaces off*

Ciel : so weird !

SK : Anyways , First off is TotalAmuto

Sebastian : YES!

TotalAmuto : poor Ciel :'( HE SHOULDNT HAVE BEEN TOUCHED BY ALOIS AND CLAUDE D:

Ciel : Ah ! we finally agree on something! See Alois and Claude shouldn't touch me !

Sebastian : Aww noo request?

SK : Not for you guys but i think i got one

TotalAmuto : ssoo...can you write about Ciel being raped by Sebby? :D

Ciel * sweat drop forms* : I rather not !

SK : Of course i can , and i will !

Grell : Ehhh? * holds tightly to Sebastian while pouting* I rather Sebas-chan didnt , Nee ~ Nee Amuto! Send a request for Sebastian to rape me !

SK : Grell you didn't just say you wanted to be raped

Grell : If its Sebastian Hell yeah ! wouldn't you Shiro - chan !

SK : Of course not ! Not everyone sees Sebastian that way

Sebastian : Really? Cause my sexiness is like off the charts ! what does everyone think? Rape or no Rape ?

SK : No Rape!

Everyone * drooling* R~A~P~E

Sebastian : I've made my point

SK : Guys? i - i - ... * speechless*

Ciel : I am sticking with Shiro on this one No Rape

SK : Thank you Ciel

Ciel : Besides Sebastian can get rough and you know what that mean ...

SK *twitching* No what ?

Ciel : Wont be able to walk *shakes head* Painful

SK *smirks* : SO you and Sebby have ...

Ciel * blushes* : What NOOOO!

Grell : Sebas- Chan can be as rough as he wants with me

SK : Moving along * reads note card* ohh it Buzzbug82

Buzzbug82 : Aww you're back... I missed you! *sniffs*

SK : Awww i missed you guys as well again sorry for not updating sooner

Buzzbug82 : And send me that dvd will you? *smirk*

SK : Already have !, Hopefully you guys enjoy it *looks at note cards * ohh Alois , Claude you guys have a request

Shiroi Hoshi : Can Alois n Claude record more DVDs of Ciel and Sebastian? XD AND SEND ME THE DVDS (:

Alois : HAHA! of course as we speak we are preparing for the next installment of Ciel gone wild

SK : Ohhh the magic of technology you can share everything with the world

Alois : Including Shiro singing horribly in the shower !

Ciel *laughs*

SK * blushes* : Not Cool ! At-least i don't moan a certain butler name in my sleep

Ciel : I have no idea what your talking about ! *blushes*

SK : What Eva , onward we go ! Next is Sempai! Though sempai left a rather lengthy review i will not post it, Sorry Sempai but i don't think i will add other anime show characters since its quite hard enough keeping these group quite in my head i rather not confuse myself , if ya wanna see the review , its the really long one

Ciel : No shit sherlock

SK : I swear to the queen that if you make one more stupid remark am gonna make you suffer !

Ciel : Bite me !

SK * snaps finger* : Alois , Claude you guys know what to do

Alois and Claude * grab Ciel tie him to a chair and place him in front of the TV *

Ciel *being sarcastic* : What the hell? is this how your gonna make me suffer? Yeah soo painful i get to watch sponge bob all day scary ! Please oh please someone help me

SK * smiles* : Its not Sponge bob its ...

*Dramatic music plays *

SK : Its Barney !

Ciel : EHH? Not that purple pedophile ! with his happy happy song and the magic bag that defys all laws of science

SK : Yup ... So are you gonna be nice or am i gonna have to turn on the TV ?

Ciel *sighs in defeat* : I`ll be nice just keep it away from me , Seriously Sebastian its times like this your suppose to jump in a help me ... wheres Sebastian ?

Everyone * stares at Sebastian and Grell having a make out session* O/O

Ciel : Sebastian ? Wha - you Son of BI-*gets mouth covered by SK *

Sebastian : Grell - Sama attacked me !

Grell *sighs happily*

SK *looks at Sebastian and frowns* : I didn't think you was that type of guy Michealis - Sama !

Sebastian : Michealis - Sama? You don't call Sama you don't even call me Sebastian besides Grell came on to me

SK * shakes head* : Sadly thats what they all say

* Loud Crash*

Ciel * Eyes glowing , standing , chair broken into pieces * : I AM LEAVING !

Sebastian : Young Master you wish to return?

Ciel *punches Sebastian in the face* I AM LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!

Alois & SK * eating popcorn*

Alois : Dramatic kick much ?

SK * nods* : The show needs it

Alois * leans over and whispers to SK *

SK : Ohhh good idea ... Umm Claude?

Claude : Yes?

SK * smiles* : Could you do me a big favor?

Claude *nods*

SK : Could you go and comfort Ciel , i mean i would go but besides Sebastian your the only other one that knows how to deal with Bratty demon masters

Alois : Hey!

SK : Please?

Claude : Yes , Your highness * goes after Ciel*

SK : KYAAA he said it *laughs*

Sebastian * sitting on the floor with a terrified look on his face* : ...

SK : uhhhhhh lets move on ! ohhh questions for Grell ! and its from Franny ! hope you don't mind i made your name short

Franny : I wanna ask Grell two things.

Grell : oh go right ahead

Franny : 1)How did you become a Shinigami?

Grell : oh thats easy I went to school for it ! See there's a whole Shinigami world but not everyone has the power to wield repears tool those that do go to a Shinigami Academy ! Then you Graduate and work for the Shinigami Soul Society District its quite an honor

Franny: 2)If you want Sebby that badly then just find some way to look like Ciel and order him to rape you ;)

Grell * wide eye* : Great idea * hugs franny* Be right back ! * leaves and comes back in Ciel clothes wearing a wig and an eye patch* Sebastian RAPE me Thats an ORDER

Sebastian * looks up* : Not gonna happen, that only works if your bearing my sign , Besides your hair is sticking out from the wig

Grell *frowns* : Well at least i tried ! I wont give up ! * Strikes a Pose*

SK : ... OK

Claude * walks in carrying Ciel in his arm*

Ciel : You can put me down

Claude * puts Ciel down *

Ciel : T-Thank you

Sebastian * Frowning* : Young Master are you alright?

Ciel *stares* : Yes , Perfectly fine

Alois : Wow i can actually see Ciel `s hatred seeping out * pokes the black aura surrounding Ciel*

SK : Alois it might not be wise to touch

Sebastian * walks and kneels in front of Ciel* : The young master was Jealous?

Alois & SK * eating popcorn *

Ciel : And if I was?

Alois and SK * gasp and squeal*

Sebastian * Smiles* : The young master just has to command me and am yours

Alois & SK : AWWWW

Ciel * frowns* : I don't want to command you * looks away* If you wish to be mines then do it willingly not because of an order

SK * wipes tears away* : He's such a romantic

Sebastian * leans forward* : Is that so ? * Kisses Ciel*

Alois&SK * Squeal happily*

Ciel * wraps arms around Sebastian neck pulling him closer * : mm mm

Sebastian *chuckles*

SK O/O : we -we -we have to continue ! we actually have a question for Sebastian

Sebastian * rubbing Ciels back while deepen the kiss*

SK : SEBBY! you gotta answer the question!

Sebastian * sighs* : Shiro you have bad timing

SK : S-s-sorry but the faster you do this the faster you can get back to Ciel

Buzzbug82 : Sebastian, emm... can you..well, dance?

Sebastian : Of course , i believe i have proven my waltzing skill

Buzzbug82: No, not dat waltz thingy... maybe.. a bit more of a flirty/SEXY dance, with Ciel! Kyaaa! *ready a box of tissue in case of nosebleed*

Sebastian : My , My you just gave me an excellent idea but your gonna have to stay till the end to see

SK : Last but not least we have a new reviewer * drumroll* ToxicWasteify

Everyone : Welcome !

SK : Just wanna say your name alone makes me wanna party with ya !

Everyone * Nods in agreement *

Toxic Wasteify : AHHHHHHHH OMG! I loveeeee this story! I actualy only read it after 10:30 pm. I reallly think that you should have a real yaoi scene and more Elizabeth for some reason.

SK : Aww thanks , Am working really hard on the Yaoi scene if you stay til the end * hint hint* you might see some and Elizabeth ? hmmm maybe in the next chapter

Toxic Wasteify : Also ask Ceil what his fav dessert is...and not to eat.

Ciel : Favorite Dessert to eat ... Sebastian !

Sebastian : Not satsify with just a taste

Ciel : Of course not , Actually I would say Chocolate cake but i like Dessert in general so anything is actually my favorite and not to eat umm defiantly Vegetables i don't care if there health its nasty

Toxic Wasteify : Also I want a Ceil! To snuggle and rape! and lock in my closet and chain to my bed! He's just so RAPEABLE!

SK : I can give you a Ciel Plushie ! * hands over plushie* you can snuggle with it and lock it in your closet and chain it to your bed you can even rape it if your into plushies that way !

Everyone * looks at SK in disbelief *

Sebastian : I would agree he is very rapeable !

SK : AHHHH OK soo this ends other chapter of the Late night with Kuroshitsuji , Review leave a question and or request . ohhh for those you want a little more of CielxSebastian by me and want it to be serious check out my other story His butler , themes its really different.

Everyone : Good night !

_**WARNING : YAOI SCENE! If you don't like just skip it , if you do enjoy ( first official Yaoi scene ever) **_

Sebastian carries Ciel into the room and places him on the bed

" I wish to entertain the young Master this evening, The last request gave me an idea"

" Oh? "

" I wish to dance for you"

" Dance? Sebastian there's no music , just come to bed "

Sebastian starts swaying his hips side to side slowly while removing his tail coat.

" Sebastian ... " Ciel blushes

Sebastian turns slowly making a circular motion with his waist and removes his vest dropping it on the floor , turns and walks to Ciel pulling him up to his feet.

" Dance with me ? "

"Your too tall and there's no music "

Sebastian grabs Ciel`s hands and places them on his hips.

"Now young master you must follow me "

Sebastian slowly again sways his hip side to side sliding his hands down Ciel waist motioning the young boys hips to move in the same manner Ciel blush deepens as he moves his hips slowly against Sebastian. Sebastian twirls Ciel around leaning his hips gently against the boys back holding the boys hips against closes his eyes feeling Sebastian`s movement behind him , he starts grinding back slowly against him feeling something press against his back. Sebastian picks Ciel up and lays him on the bed.

" wha- wha are you doing? i - I was enjoying that dance"

Sebastian smiled as he removed Ciel`s jacket and unbutton his shirt .

" Oh? if you enjoyed that one then am sure your gonna Love this one"

Sebastian removes Ciel shirt and starts nipping at the exposed neck. Ciel hands traveled between their bodies making their way to Sebastian`s tie pulling it gently it comes off then he starts to undo the buttons of the shirt. Sebastian hands travel down across the smooth chest followed by his mouth which was leaving dark spots from the nipping and sucking. Before Ciel even notice Sebastian had finished removing his clothes and placed a hand over Ciels small yet harden manhood.

" Ah Se-Sebastian "

Ciel griped the older one arms as he pushed his hips hard against the cold hand that held him. He moaned softly as Sebastian hand rub against him.

" Aren't we a bit impatient ?"

" S-stop teasing already ! , You know i hate it, besides its your fault for starting such a dance AH! "

Ciel opened his eyes seeing Sebastian smirked. Usually he was the one begging for Sebastian to take things slowly but the need to have Sebastian was too much.

" I wanna be on top "

" Young Master i thought we already had this conversation when your older not -"

" No i mean switch positions with me "

Sebastian was indeed curious and did as he was told. Leaning against the bed he held the young demon above him. Ciel couldn't help the urge that surged in him and he quickly removed Sebastian`s pants and exposed the older demon.

" Young Master shouldn't i prepare you? you`re gonna be in an awful lot of pain "

But as the words left Sebastian mouth he couldn't help the smile that came across his face. Ciel was determine to get what he wanted and he could deal with the pain. He leaned up against Sebastian and kissed him. He couldn't help but wonder why was he still talking. Sebastian pushed his tongue into the young boys eager mouth as he felt Ciel push down and engulf him in a tight heat. Ciels thrust are hard and needy and Sebastian couldn't hide the moans that escaped his lip. His young Master actually smiled as he moved up and down taking Sebastian deeper with every movement.

" C-Ciel!"

Ciel grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Sebastian closer to him. He could feel him getting harder beneath him and Ciel wanted noting more then to see the oh so composed demon lose his control.

" Tsk , Your only allowed to call me Master"

Ciel gasped and moaned loudly when Sebastian thrusted his hips upward. Ciel wanted to make it last as long as possible but it was too much to handle. He moved his hips up and slammed down biting harshly on the older's neck. Sebastian held him as he shook and came.

" Sebastian cum thats an order"

Sebastian held Ciel hips as he pushed in deeply.

" Yes My lord"

~~~~teehee~~~~~

Alois * clicks camera off* : Wow who knew Ciel had it in him right ? * looks at Claude and Shiro*

Claude * wipes nose clean*

SK * mumbles softly and passes out *

Alois : Seriously ? again? Damn it this girl i swear * Pokes Shiro* At least she didn't bleed

Claude * picks Shiro up*

Alois : Hurry up and put her away i wanna go and play!

Claude * nods and walks off with Shiro*

Alois * looking at the reviewer* : If you guys want a copy of this scene leave a review ! * waves camera in the air*

_**A/N : I cant believe i wrote that ! anyways hope you enjoy leave a review telling what you guys thought of the yaoi scene. Criticism is welcome so rip it apart if ya like. ummm oh about Grell`s answer to how he became a Shinigami idk if there really is a school but i imagine there is considering the fact that Ronald is always calling them Sempai and isn't that only used at school? if not please correct me ! One more thing to Nelly the crazy yaoi ninja i didn't post your review on this chapter because when you sent i had already finished writing this but fear not it will be the starter for the next chapter ! **_


End file.
